A Fujoshi's Dream
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Warning! Yaoi (boyxboy) so don't like, don't read :D Shinra has a party and Erika puts her plan into action as if yaoi won't happen on it's own, she'll have to give it a push in the right direction. Shizaya. Rated M but should be MA. Inspired by deathnotelover12's 'unpredictable' :) COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Authors note... Not sure if this is how you do them... :/ First fanfic :) This is the first chapter :)

Anime: Durarara!

Characters: Mainly Shizuo H and Izaya O includes Celty, Shinra, Erika and brief appearances from other characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the anime :(

* * *

Shizuo sighed, brushing a hand through his hair as he resisted the urge to smoke. He wouldn't be here if Tom hadn't of gone on some business out of Ikebukuro and forcefully given him time off. He could have used work as an excuse to avoid it. He scowled before knocking on the door to Shinra's apartment, trying very hard to control his strength so Shinra wouldn't need to buy a new door for around the hundredth time.

Shinra opened the door happily, grinning madly which was typical when he was planning something. "Shizuo" His grin grew wider as he turned and called over his shoulder to someone. "It's Shizuo, you owe me 500yen." He stepped aside letting Shizuo pass, closing the door behind him. "Glad you could join us. It's so lovely that almost everybody turned up to celebrate with us!" He started chatting about how he'd known Celty for 'soooo lonngggg' and was celebrating the day they met for God knows how many times. Continuing on and on about how he loved her earning an elbow in his ribcage from Celty herself.

[What's wrong Shizuo?] Her PDA read as she shoved it into his face to get his attention. Shizuo scowled again, he wasn't really thinking of anything so he grasped onto something Shinra said to stop Celty from questioning him further.

"Who didn't come?" He asked looking around the room spotting Dotachin, Walker, Erika, Mikado, Kida even Kasuka had turned up for the party despite probably being really busy. As he asked he realised the answer and one more glance confirmed it. NO FLEA! Izaya was missing and Shizuo felt a smile grace his features. At least he wouldn't be constantly annoyed by countless calls of 'Shizu-chan~'

Celty tilted her helmet performing a tilt which showed her curiosity rather well for a person, well Dullahan, without a head. [Izaya.] Out of politeness Shizuo continued his smile dropping to his usual half scowl.

"Why? I thought he'd be here to annoy us." He scowled even more at the thought of Izaya smirking at him and ruining the party for everyone just for his own sick enjoyment.

[Didn't think you'd turn up if you knew he was coming but he called earlier to say he'd got a job to do and couldn't make it.] Shizuo nodded noticing the party seemed to be underway, drinks of varying strength suddenly littering the tables. He sighed hoping they'd let him off with only a small drink as he couldn't quite hold his alcohol.

* * *

Shizuo grinned looking down as he swirled his drink over his hand and his shoes. He giggled slightly, his mind groggy as he tried to remember how many drinks he'd had and what they'd even been.

"Ne~ Shishi?" Erika drawled alcohol slurring her speech. "You and Izaiza make a great couple, hm?" She leant forwards tilting dangerously over the table now strewn with empty bottles, glasses and other things that'd made their way into the living room for one reason or another that hardly anyone could remember save Celty, who had hidden in her room to avoid a drunken Shinra's advances. Shizuo turned to face Erika, his mind stumbling over the idea she'd voiced. Him and the Flea…. He shook his head trying to clear the fog of alcohol.

"Never even considered it" He mumbled as Erika leaned closer to hear him over the drunken laughs and chatter the others were producing. If Shizuo was sober he'd have questioned Shinra's sanity at letting children like Mikado and Kida drink alcohol but he wasn't so he ignored it and focused his train of thought to the conversation at hand.

"But why Shishi? You're soooo good togetheer~ You'd make a great seme and Izaiza'd be a very cuuttte uke~"Shizuo furrowed his brow his clouded mind trying to remember why that'd never happen. His conscience screaming at him 'You hate him! He's the reason you never have a peaceful life and you're called a monster after your fights with him!'

"Hmmm," He thought as his mind failed to listen to his conscience's protests. Erika grinned and leaned closer like she was telling him a secret.

"You know, you know," She whispered loudly in his ear. "You don't seem to mind the idea. So why don't you try it? Ne~" She poked him in the arm while Shizuo nodded, his usual reactions dulled by the drinks. Unable to think clearly his drunken mind decided to give it a shot.

"Maybe I will" He drawled as he stood only half wondering why the room spun and when he walked the room refused to stay still and the furniture kept swerving into his path. He reached the door and managed to get his feet under control so he seemed sober, opening it and setting off to Ikebukuro where he knew the Flea would be doing business in some alley or another.

Erika grinned a she picked up her video recorder following Shizuo as he staggered out of the apartment. She'd done a great impression of being drunk knowing Shizuo hadn't paid attention to her enough to see she hadn't drunk any more than a little glass of the Baileys she'd bought along for the party. She followed him switching on the recorder as Shizuo managed to stop his swerves and regain some semblance of normal walking. She laughed to herself, if yaoi wouldn't happen on its own then she'd have to give it a slight little push in the right direction and luckily Shinra had inadvertently given her the perfect chance.

"Well~ let's go Shishi!" She called following behind Shizuo as he set off undoubtedly following Izaya's 'stink' that only he could smell. "Yaoi here we come~" She grinned double-checking her video recorder's battery. Full bars. "Heheheheheee~" Smiling even wider, she picked up her pace to match Shizuo's long strides as they entered Ikebukuro's main shopping area.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya yawned covering his mouth with the sleeve of his trademark jacket. It was almost midnight and he'd just finished another uselessly easy job for one of his humans. Though this human was starting to irk him with his insistence on having their meetings very late at night. He'd only accepted because Shiki knew him and wouldn't allow him to refuse. He'd decided to get it over with since he doubted one more sleepless night would hurt him, he was already on his third.

Today had also been the day of Shinra's little party which he could gladly avoid. He wasn't too excited by the prospect of getting drunk and letting slip some information he'd rather keep secret or do something he'd regret. That plus dealing with Shinra's constant nattering about every little thing Celty, his beloved, did. He already knew what had happened throughout their life together since he'd known them for about as long and he didn't fancy wasting his precious time listening to it all over again.

There was the chance of running into his protozoan, Shizuo and he'd usually skip at the smallest chance but not today. He was sleep deprived and didn't fancy his chances of escaping unharmed from him while his senses and reactions were dulled.

He rubbed at one of his eyes feeling the need for sleep catch up to him the longer he stayed still. Izaya Orihara was anything but stupid and standing still, alone and unguarded while seeming unarmed in an alley in Ikebukuro was just asking to be attacked. This wasn't a big deal to him as several of his humans still couldn't match him, sleep deprived or not. They were easy prey compared to Shizu-chan and his inhuman strength and near indestructability that even surpassed being run down by trucks.

Izaya had seen this first hand being the one who drove said truck into him. He himself was completely different than Shizu-chan, not a monster yet still not human. He counted himself as a God. The puppeteer to his humans all of them moving according to his whims, depending on which strings he pulled where. The opposite side of the spectrum compared to Shizuo. Where he was smart and cunning, Shizuo was stupid and instinctual. This sheer instinct had made him Izaya's favourite toy, knowing that he would never follow the predictions made him entertaining no matter how many times he 'played' with him.

He sighed, pulling his coat around himself as he felt the night air cooling as the breeze began to stir. What was he even doing? He thought almost laughing. He was standing in an alley, alone and spaced out, lost in his own thoughts, almost asking for trouble. Well at least Shizuo would be at home asleep by now. He flinched, tensing as he heard footsteps nearby. His curiosity peaked, he couldn't quite decide whether to stay or leave.

Seconds later, his choice was made for him. It was Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima had come into view. The faint blush on his cheeks and the disjointed movements he made gave off the impression that he'd gotten drunk. Drunk! He almost laughed at the novelty of the idea. The monster defeated by alcohol but he found it dying in his throat as a knot of apprehension caught in his gut. Not that he was scared, he did not get scared. He was just unsure whether he'd made the right choice in remaining still. An encounter with Shizuo on a normal day was easy enough but while he himself was groggy that was another matter. The 'fortissimo' or Ikebukuro being drunk was a new occurrence and Izaya had no information to help with his predictions. It was hard enough to predict his actions normally without added problems. Izaya would not back down from a fight, especially one with Shizuo. He licked his lips, adjusting his stance to his customary one which he could either attack or flee with the spin of a heel. He watched Shizuo come closer without comment, his eyes strangely calm. Izaya tilted his head to the side, slightly thrown by his odd behaviour.

"Shizu-chan?" He queried, noticing movement from the direction Shizuo entered the alley from. He let his gaze and attention wander knowing he'd get nothing from Shizuo yet. Erika was slightly out of breath as she pulled out a video recorder. What a fujoshi like her was doing following Shizuo around with a video recorder, he had no idea until he saw an arm in his line of vision, feeling hot breath tainted with alcohol and strawberry milk caressing his ear. Shizuo had successfully invaded his personal space and Erika was filming it all, if the light on the gadget was anything to go by. However, Shizuo was more important at the moment, Erika could wait.

"Eh? Shizu-chan, you do know Erika is watching and recording us. What you're doing right now can be misinterpreted by her sick little mind, you know~" He cooed knowing Shizuo hated when he did. He was hoping to get a coherent answer or reaction from him; if not at least he would be given enough time to grab his knife from his pocket. The cold metal reassuring him as it had proved its usefulness plenty of times in close combat. As he drew it out, Shizuo began to move.

Izaya watched dumbstruck as Shizuo easily covered the space between them, easily bringing their lips together before a fan girl shriek snapped him out of his shock induced state and he raised his blade. Drunken Shizuo however seemed more in-tune with his surroundings and before the blade could hit home, he'd grabbed both Izaya's wrists, tightening his grip so Izaya lost his own. He winced into the kiss as he heard his knife meet the unsanitary floor of the alley while Erika's squealing only got louder. Seriously, her scream would only ruin her tape, He thought before chiding himself; he had to deal with the matter at hand first. Shizuo and this kiss, which he wasn't particularly resisting. His first kiss. Izaya turned his head to the side, away from the kiss and away from Erika, no way was he going to give her a chance to get a close up of his face on her tape, hopefully the allay was dark enough to obscure it anyway. A small growl of annoyance bubbled in Shizuo's throat as his grip tightened forcing Izaya's arms above his head so both wrists could be grabbed in one hand. He could only flinch slightly as resisting against Shizuo's strength would no doubt result in broken arms or wrists and neither would make his job any easier. To an informer in this high-tech century his arms were needed to access the internet and gather information quickly. He was annoyed at being controlled, always preferring the role of puppeteer to puppet but this was far from over, he just needed to get free, hurt Shizuo then steal that video and either kill or torture Erika into silence.

He was snapped from his schemes as Shizuo's vice grip claimed his chin as he covered the distance between their bodies simultaneously. Izaya was now pressed flush against him, feeling his body through his thin clothes and Shizuo's bartender outfit while pressed against something more shocking beneath the belt. He almost doubted what his senses told him, was Shizuo, who always threatened to kill him, really hard? He left those thoughts alone as Shizuo jerked his head back into his direction. Erika resumed her squeals as their lips met for the second time that night, more forcibly this time. Drunken Shizuo did not like resistance, Izaya mused. A tongue on his lips snapping him back to himself before teeth nipped his bottom lip forcing an involuntary gasp from him and giving Shizuo the access he desired. His arms were tugged slightly and Izaya had to stand on tiptoe so they didn't leave their sockets while the tongue invaded his mouth, pushing into his own and slipping past it.

Izaya shivered as he felt Shizuo press against him, the hand restraining his head travelling down to his chest. He bit Shizuo's tongue with all his strength, feeling the other scowl and kiss him harder ignoring the tang of blood and forcing his thoughts into disarray. Another shiver, not so much in disgust as before and Izaya felt the heat rise inside himself feeling himself shiver in pleasure as Shizuo's fingers slid over his nipples, down his chest and under his shirt leaving hot trails in its wake. Resistance forgotten, Izaya leant into the kiss, ignoring the burn of his wrists and his feet due to his awkward position, trying to deepen the kiss as he reciprocated Shizuo's need and passion. He was finding it difficult as his mind kept telling him he'd forgotten something very important. A gentle caress on his stomach pushed the thought away as Izaya heard a moan escape his throat, feeling the blush hit his cheeks seconds after. Shizuo pulled away slightly and Izaya found himself gasping for breath he'd forgotten he'd needed.

"Hm~ Shizu-chan?" He panted feeling Shizuo's breath at his ear as he gently kissed it, pushing his body closer still. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya shivered, hardly even feeling the urge to resist as pleasure numbed his brain's capabilities. Shizuo licked his shoulder chuckling at the reaction it caused then nipped at Izaya's collarbone eliciting another moan from him, this one louder as he began to squirm. Izaya couldn't help it as Shizuo's touches excited him and their position became almost unbearable. His crotch was flush against Shizuo's and he could feel his erection pressing against his own, every movement rubbing against each other. Shizuo still hadn't spoken, instead Izaya watched as he moved his head back to place and captured his lips once more. This time Izaya offered no resistance instead trying to battle for dominance but finding his attempts easily suppressed. Stupid Shizu-chan and his insane strength, He thought as he let himself respond to what Shizuo was doing while he tried to recall what he'd forgotten. He was sure it was extremely important… something about Erika? A shiver cut him from his thoughts as he noticed why he'd reacted that way Shizuo's hand had snuck inside his pants now caressing his member, surrounding it with his heat. He tensed in Shizuo's grasp unable to resist as the hand moved or even voice a complaint as Shizuo pulled away only to return to his task a split second later barely allowing him to breathe. Shivers wracked his body as Shizuo's hand moved settling into a steady up and down motion that caused Izaya's thoughts to scatter further. He didn't really care much now that it was Shizuo who was causing this, only wanting him to continue on.

To his dismay, Shizuo pulled away letting go of his wrists and removing his hand. A dissatisfied whimper caught in his throat as Shizuo pulled him close again, kissing him roughly as Izaya tried to get a firm grip on his shirt, feeling weak in the knees, only to be pulled away harshly. He staggered into the wall behind him and slid to the floor as his knees gave way. Shizuo stood over him, a drunken attempt at a smirk gracing his features while Izaya shivered in need. Shizuo turned and Izaya could only watch silently as Shizuo stalked off beginning to laugh madly.

"Shizuo?" Izaya mumbled after him unsure of how to proceed or even comprehend the incident as he slowly gathered his wits about him ignoring the shivers down his spine and the throbbing between his legs. Shizuo had attacked him then left as soon as Izaya had stopped resisting and begun to respond. He'd let Shizuo get the upper hand and he'd mocked him by leaving halfway through. He'd left Izaya wanting more.

* * *

Author note: Gonna make another couple of chapters. This is the one inspired by DeathNoteLover12 :) Review with any ideas or corrections please :) Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Small filler forgotten at end of chapter 2 :~) how Izaya dealt with his bodies reaction ~

* * *

Erika had fled after Izaya's small murmur of Shizuo's real name feeling that her life would be in danger if either of them realised what had just happened. Luckily, Izaya was preoccupied and Shizuo was drunk so she had a small head start. She'd watched Shizuo head home probably to sleep while Izaya had been lost in thought so she'd taken it as a sign that she'd get no more footage today. Erika laughed to herself feeling the beginnings of a nosebleed as she thought about what had just happened and what she could she could see if she increased Shizuo's alcohol consumption a touch more though she doubted she could pull off a repeat alone. She needed help and some way to copy this footage. One copy was not enough.

Izaya managed to get to his feet and somehow arrive home without meeting any of his beloved humans which was more difficult than he'd thought considering he knew the alleys and streets like the back of his hand but his knowledge was hampered by sleep deprivation, confusion and his own body which refused to calm down on its own. He was glad he lived alone and nobody had met him on the elevator. Namie, his secretary wouldn't arrive until 9am so he had until then to calm down. He entered his apartment, dumping his coat on the floor too weary and preoccupied to mind the wrinkles it'd cause as he entered his room and flopped sideways onto his bed to avoid crushing his privates beneath him. He shivered, his prolonged arousal becoming almost painful. He found himself at a loss on what to do. He was a God so feelings never equated to him and he'd never had any experience or even thoughts of a relationship as if he had a relationship with one human no matter how small or trivial, it would make them special and a God can't have favourites. No, he had loved them all equally so he could only count on what he read or observed to decide upon a cause of action. This predicament would call for what he'd read as 'masturbation,' Where one manhandled themselves to orgasm usually while thinking of another who they desired.

Izaya shivered feeling the tip leaking and soaking his boxers making him more uncomfortable. He shyly slid his hand beneath his clothes grasping it as he had felt Shizuo do, carefully moving his hand up and down its length feeling the heat rise but not enough. Shizuo had gotten a better reaction. He mimicked what Shizuo had done, grasping firmer and becoming more confident in his strokes.

"Ah~" He shivered; it was better but not there yet. His finger brushed the tip causing an involuntary shudder, the tip seemed very sensitive. Izaya licked his lips feeling his breath hitch slightly as he rubbed it again, this time with his nail feeling it pull at the skin, he was almost there, he could sense it so he sped up his hands and his caresses at the tip before a cry left his mouth and he released himself. After the high fell, Izaya groggily lifted his hand near his face, covered in the thickness of his first cum.

"Shit!" He pursed his lips as realisation arrived at what he'd done. Not only had he allowed himself to be molested by Shizuo and left his knife in an alleyway but he'd then masturbated while remembering and mimicking Shizu-chan, his enemy. He pushed his face into the pillow stifling a scream of rage. He needed to clean up and forget that this night had even happened. Right now!

* * *

Chapter 4 will be about Erika's new plan and Shizuo waking up while Izaya reclaims his weapon while avoiding Shizuo :) maybe more depends on the length


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

Thanks for your reviews and faves :) I'm trying to update as soon as possible but there's four of us in my family who share one computer so i don't get on often. I'll try and upload every week if my stories don't alter themselves again as i type :) This one changes viewpoint alot since it's mini chapters but i decided to make them one whole one so I left a double space between each piece to help you so you don't get confused :) Italics is the video footage :) Thanks to unjaundiced for reminding me tapes can be edited :) completely forgot that :D

* * *

Erika squealed while racing as fast as she possibly could to the nearest computer she could use. She clutched her video recorder close to her chest hoping that she hadn't dreamed it all as she had done before, many times. She forced herself to move quicker aiming for Shinra's house where her possible fantasy had begun and where, if she was in, Celty would, being her comrade in Shizaya, let her use her computer to see if what had happened had actually happened.

"My God, please be in" She prayed as she arrived at the door panting from overexertion. She knocked being careful not to drop her precious footage and she kept at it until the door swung open and she was knocking on the lab coat of the underground doctor himself. Shinra had answered the door. "Celty…" She panted and Shinra didn't bother commenting, barely raising an eyebrow as he stepped aside.

"She's in her room" He closed the door behind her as she discarded her shoes and ran towards Celty's room and her computer.

"Celty!" She screamed and the door opened as the worried dullahan, without her helmet smoke trailing came to see if someone was hurt or if as she feared aliens had invaded. Erika barely stopped before colliding into her. "Computer… tape… Shizaya… proof… now" She managed to choke out as she bent double trying to catch her breath while getting her point across quickly. A screen blocked her view.

[You caught Shizuo and Izaya on tape and need my computer to view it?] She nodded amazed at Celty's ability to grasp the meanings behind people's words even if they were speaking garbled words. She smiled up at her watching the smoke curl in the air as the dullahan typed something else on her PDA. [Okay.] Celty's hand shot out and Erika allowed Celty to pull her by the wrist into her room, shutting the door in Shinra's face as he made to follow. Erika let herself be manhandled to the computer glad she could finally get her breath back. The tape was soon out the recorder and into the computer. [You okay?] The screen was in her face again.

"Yes, I'll be fine now, just haven't ran that far or fast for a while.' Erika grinned as she watched the loading bar fill and the screen then fill with jerking footage of Shizuo stumbling through the streets of Ikebukuro. Erika suppressed a squeal of delight, it was real! She hadn't dreamt it! Both her and the dullahan leant closer as the scene shifted and the video settled while Shizuo entered an alleyway. It stopped moving as Shizuo kept going, his target, a slightly surprised Informant, came into view.

_Izaya's face settled into an unreadable one while he straightened up when Shizuo showed no signs of stopping. Izaya tilted his head to the side._

"_Shizu-chan?" He queried before his head turned to the camera, Shizuo forgotten even as he approached further into Izaya's personal space. His eyes widened slightly and Shizuo's arm got into his line of sight._

Erika pulled her eyes away noticing the dullahan leaning closer, most likely awed at the scene unfolding in front of her on the screen.

"_Eh? Shizu-chan you do know Erika is watching and recording us. What you're doing right now can be misinterpreted by her sick little mind, you know~" _

Izaya cooed on the tape and Erika smiled wider knowing Izaya was right but what was going to happen next wasn't her decision at all but something Shizuo himself had decided to do with only a little poke in the right direction. They watched as the tape continued.

_Shizuo covered the space between them as Izaya put his hand into his pocket. Their lips met and Erika's shriek filled the recording._

Celty and Erika flinched at the noise.

[Your shrieks are loud.] Celty typed an Erika felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"I can edit it out later." She grinned sheepishly. "If you let me borrow your room and computer for a bit then I'll give you a copy too." Erika pleaded giving Celty her best attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

[Okay.] Came the immediate reply and Erika smirked opening up several programs on the screen and pulling out disks and USB's from her pocket.

Shizuo woke, his head pounding from a hangover. He didn't usually drink much but somehow he'd drunk enough for yesterday's events to blur together into one large mess, he couldn't pick apart. He had no clue what had happened but Shinra might know something. He groaned as he climbed off the kitchen floor wondering slightly why he was there. He shuffled to his bedroom and changed quickly, he had a message from Tom that he'd got his business sorted and wondered if Shizuo would work and Shizuo didn't really count a hangover as a sickness plus he couldn't let his employer down. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to work squinting at the sunlight from behind his shades. His head hurt but the ache was already beginning to subside and he smiled thinly at Tom when he arrived at their meeting point, clamping a cigarette between his lips.

"You look like shit." Tom raised an eyebrow and Shizuo waved his comment away with a wave of his hand.

"Hm." He grunted in response while Tom dismissed the line of thought knowing he'd get no more from him.

"Let's go to work then."

Izaya wound down the alleyways of Ikebukuro, keeping as low a profile as he could as far from Shizuo's job as possible. He did not want a repeat of yesterday and doubted he'd be able to react like the troll he normally did if he met him. His mind wasn't fully settled yet. He slipped into the alley which had invaded his dreams and he felt a blush rise to his face as he tried to stop himself from remembering Shizuo's touch. He swept his gaze over the alley, his eyes settling onto his flick blade that he'd come to retrieve. He felt strange without his blade's protection even if it had failed him the night before. It lay where it had been deposited and Izaya picked it up, holding it between thumb and forefinger. Who knew what had touched it since it was dropped. He grimaced at it then his hand holding it… he'd need a bath when he got home. This alley was close to a string of bars and drunken men usually liked to relieve themselves in alleyways. Izaya sighed there was no point in being squeamish now, he flicked his knife shut and grasped it properly, making a mental note to sterilise it and himself as soon as he could. He turned to leave before yelping and hiding behind a bin. Shizuo, he'd seen Shizuo. He nervously peeked out from his hiding place, seeing no one. Izaya let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and turned to face the back of the alley as he set off, away from where he'd seen Shizuo. He still needed time… and a bath.

Shizuo paused just past the alley entrance. He could have sworn he'd just seen the Flea and he'd have believed it if the Flea hadn't of yelped and hidden behind a bin. It was so out of character that Shizuo had dismissed it as his hangover messing with his mind, even though the pain was now gone and there was the Flea smell in the air. Shizuo suppressed a growl and turned back into the alley picking up the bin and meeting thin air. So it had been an illusion, he thought replacing the bin and going back to a confused Tom.

"Sorry." He mumbled and Tom nodded.

"Izaya?" The growl in Shizuo's throat was enough of an answer. "Escaped?" He continued undaunted, Shizuo had never hit him before.

"Don't know." Shizuo spat out picking up his speed as he pulled another cigarette from his pack and put it into his mouth, lighting it and inhaling the sweet nicotine, feeling his nerves settling as the drug worked its way through his system. Why he was having delusions of that Flea, he didn't know but after work he'd find out.

Erika woke to loud voices and a room that was not her own. Her own being full of anime and manga books, DVD's, figures and much more. She rubbed sleep from her eyes, collecting herself. She'd finished copying around 200 copies of the tape, she'd had to call Walker for more tapes which he'd given to her and then left without question. She'd nodded off at around 2o'clock and Celty had allowed her to use her bed. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table, 6 o'clock. Erika stretched, climbing out of bed and slipping into the living room to see who was shouting. She covered her mouth, preventing a squeal as she recognised Shizuo talking to Shinra.

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat sliding next to Celty who was watching them speak. "Hi Shishi~" Erika grinned madly at him, watching Shizuo take a small step back from her. People always got unnerved for some reason when she grinned.

"Hey." He nodded slightly.

"I have something you might want to see~" She chirped, knowing Shizuo was probably comparing her to Izaya as she was basically mimicking him. She noticed Shizuo's vein twitch in his temple.

"Fine." He conceded and Erika led the way into Celty's room while Celty forcefully ejected Shinra by elbowing him in the ribs. Erika ignored them as she pulled up the footage from yesterday onto the screen, stepping aside so Shizuo could get a better look. Celty grabbed her arm, worried for her computer hoping it'd survive Shizuo's wrath.

Shizuo watched in shock as the recording played and he attacked the Flea in an alleyway… the same alley he'd thought he'd seen the Flea in earlier.

"What the fuck is this!" He yelled barely containing his rage at the thing in front of him, spewing lies. Erika flinched visibly and looked down at her feet.

"You kind of got drunk yesterday and decided to attack Izaiza." She mumbled and Shizuo had to force down the rage again before grabbing Erika's shirt, girl or not.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" He growled watching Erika raise her arms in submission trying to stop him from choking her.

"I only gave you the idea," She whined, "You ran with it." Shizuo shook with barely suppressed rage as he let go, noticing Celty preparing to restrain him. He allowed Erika to fix her clothes before he spoke.

"Kill it." He ordered and Erika ejected the disk and gave it to him. That was too easy, he mused as he snapped the disc in two careful not to cut himself or explode the disc into shards. He knew Erika was a hard core fan of this stuff yet she'd handed it over too quickly. He shook the thought away, he wasn't paranoid like some annoying Flea, Erika was a good person, she wouldn't lie to him, he was sure of it. "I'm going home." He turned not waiting for them to comment as he left Celty's room, passing a pouting Shinra as he left. He slammed the door, careful not to break it… again. He set off for home, he needed to erase his memory, that video was poison and he would not believe it was true. Never. He needed a smoke, a drink of milk and to kill the Flea himself. If he killed the Flea would it help him forget? He mused enjoying the idea that could turn him into a murderer.

Shinra pouted trying to make Celty and Erika feel as guilty as possible for keeping a secret from him. He watched Erika whisper something to Celty who typed something back then both nodded to each other. Erika turned to him and Celty copied her though she seemed nervous. Years of living with the headless dullahan in all her glory had helped him figure out most of her reactions from her being upset to being happy, even why she felt that way sometimes, but he wasn't always right.

"Shinra?" Erika smiled at him and Shinra wondered if this was how people felt when he spoke to them, happy for some unknown probably strange reason.

"Yes, Erika?" He smiled back at her noticing Celty becoming confused by their sudden friendliness.

"Want to know what's going on?" She asked. "I'll only tell you if you'll join our little experiment, hm?" Shinra felt the prickle of adrenaline that the word 'experiment' brought about in him. He was a scientist at heart and the idea of an experiment outweighed his nervousness.

"Okay~" He sang, "I'll join." Erika grinned jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well you know Shizuo got a little bit drunk?" She began, "Well this is what happened." Shinra watched her produce a disc from her pocket and hand it to him. "We just want to see if you'll help get him a bit more drunk to see if more drink means more of this." She tapped the disc and Shinra noticed Celty was more nervous.

[Please help Shinra, for me?] Celty asked him through use of her PDA and Shinra nodded.

"Of course Celty, I'd do anything for you~" He leant forwards to hug her, fully expecting an elbow to his ribs and was overjoyed to instead find Celty in his embrace, hugging him back briefly before pushing him away.

[Thank you.] She typed before pushing him towards his computer. [Watch the disc and you'll understand. You'll like it as it's sort of what you've wanted to happen for a long time.] He watched her smoke coil into what he'd taken as her smile and he smiled back allowing her to finish guiding him then leave and return to Erika. This was the most she'd touched him in a long time. He couldn't stop the grin on his face as he booted up the disc watching the footage slowly progress. His grin dropped as it continued and Shizuo and Izaya began to get intimate. His eyes widened and he remembered Celty's words. He did want them to get along and be friends but this wasn't what he'd had in mind. Erika had mentioned more… did she mean getting Shizuo and Izaya together? He considered the idea, deciding it was an experiment of sorts to see they would stop fighting or not and if making his two best friends, he considered Celty a friend but more of a love interest, if making them gay was the price for a touch more intimacy between him and Celty then he'd do it without question of their own feelings. He switched off the computer, moving back to join the two girls in the living room. They turned to face him when he entered. He grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"So," He began, "What's the plan?"

* * *

Next chapter is either some fighting between Izaya and Shizuo or the implementation of Shizuo's plan if I can get the original idea back into the story :/ I'll try my best :) Please review :) Thankyou for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Sorry for my absence :( Will try and update as often as possible :) I'm not going to stop this fic, it's just taking a while for me to write and type... will try and update again soon :) Now here comes Shinra :D

* * *

Shinra smirked at the group before him. Erika and Celty had managed to wrangle in Walker and Dotachin as well.

"So?" He asked with and evil grin. Walker shivered and Dotachin sighed.

"Like we have a choice." He moaned so Shinra set his gaze on Erika instead.

"So?" He gestured at the carefully assembled plan bfore him.

"How do we watch them?" She asked and Shinra smiled wider.

"We bug all the places they'll go to," He nodded to himself. "Izaya will be too preoccupied to notice and Shizuo won't notice anyway." She grinned at him.

"So, no matter what happens hopefully we get footage?" The doctor nodded, glancing at Celty to spot her mood. She seemed excited.

"Does everyone know their task?" He asked, receiving a quick response.

"Yes! We're the camera and bug team!" Erika cried waving both her arms in the air. Shinra nodded. Her and the two boys were in charge of bugging the areas he'd marked on the map where Izaya was likely to run to.

[I'm in charge of transport to the starting point.] Shinra nodded. Oh, how he loved Celty. He smiled widely before continuing his speech.

"And I'm in charge of getting Izaya here," Nobody had wanted that job. "Let's go then."

* * *

Shinra shifted on his feet, slightly nervous as he rode the elevator to Izaya's apartment. He could do this. He stepped out and let the nerves float away as he neared the door. Izaya would notice otherwise.

"Izaya!" He called cheerily as he knocked twice on the door. It was so nice to have company when Celty was busy. The door opened shortly after and an annoyed informant glared at him.

"You're probably the only person to come here in a good mood." Izaya sighed and Shinra followed him into the room, closing the door behind him before tailing him to the couch and sitting beside him.

"What's up?" Shinra asked as Izaya's red eyes bore into him.

"Nothing." Shinra sighed placing the tray of ootoro down on the table and taking off the cover. He popped one into his mouth to give Izaya a false sense of security. All of them were spiked with a plain tasting sleeping drug and Shinra had tested it on himself so often he'd built up a slight immunity by now. Izaya eyed him and Shinra waved at the ootoro , giving him permission to eat some. Izaya grinned, grabbing a piece. "It's not often that you come to visit me with my favourite treat..." Izaya scrutinised him before popping the piece in his mouth.

"Celty left me on my own today!" Shinra whined, grabbing Izaya and trying to force him into a hug only to be pushed away and have the whole tray stolen from the table. Izaya nodded along as Shinra continued his whining. "I'd planned this whole romantic dinner and everything.." Shinra continued, making up a lot of the details while Izaya ignored him in favour of eating. After only 10 minutes of speaking Shinra spotted the first sign of the drug taking effect. Izaya blinked wearily, slowing his pace. "Izaya?" He watched unsteady eyes settle in his direction.

"Hm?"

"I know you're not stupid." He watched Izaya raise an eyebrow before Izaya growled at him.

"You dare defile my ootoro!" Izaya jabbed a finger in his chest. "What are you planni..." Izaya collapsed into Shinra's lap and the doctor smiled evilly. e brushed Izaya off watching him hit the floor but remain unconscious.

"Let's get to work then." Shinra hopped to his feet and strode over to the door. to let Celty in. He needed her to transport Izaya to their apartment. "Celty, my love, let us ride home together." He followed after her as she grabbed Izaya and carried him to the lift. He had the feeling she was starting to get nervous. "Don't worry my darling, Izaya won't hurt you. He'd probably kill me though..." He didn't mind too much, if he got a kiss from Celty he'd even count it as a worthy cause. He smiled at her as the lift stopped at the bottom.

* * *

After carefully dropping Izaya off at their spare room. They took his shoes and all his dangerous weapons. They left him to start phase two of the plan. Celty had to do her next job. She had to get Shizuo over. Erika and the boys entered the apartment.

"All done on our end." Shinra smiled.

"Entering phase two!" Celty shook her helmet.

[I'm going to text Shizuo.] She typed her message and pressed send. Shinra smirked.

"Fingers crossed." He chimed, crossing his fingers and Erika squealed, mimicking the move.

* * *

Shizuo blanched, rereading the message.

[Shizuo, I just found another copy of the disc. Do you want to destroy it? Celty.] Shizuo growled, crushing his phone in a rage. He hadn't meant to but he didn't want to remember the disc's contents. He did not do that to the Flea. Erika had sworn it was the only copy... hopefully this was the last.

"Tom..." He turned to his employer, who barely glanced his direction.

"Go ahead." Shizuo nodded stalking off to kill a little disc and hopefully the entire memory.

* * *

Erika whined.

"I don't want to let him break another disc." Celty nudged her, putting her PDA in Erika's face.

[It's all for part two.] Erika sighed.

" Fine." Shinra watched as Erika produced 5 discs from her pocket and handed a disc that looked lot like the original to Celty. "For part two."

[Yep.] Shinra sighed.

"You're going to have to wait for a bit now. We'll sort Shizuo out and get the ball rolling then leave and meet up in the van to watch." Erika nodded.

"We're parked two streets down." Erika turned and went to tell the boys to begin recording as soon as Shizuo arrived. Shinra smiled sneaking over and trying to put his arm round Celty. A quick jab to his stomach stopped that plan. Movement was heard in the doorway followed by a loud knock.

[He's here.] Celty raced over and opened the door.

* * *

Shizuo stepped inside without being asked and Celty closed the door behind him.

"So, the disc?" He asked, trying not to snap at Celty. The dullahan didn't seem like the type of person to cheat. It was probably Erika. Celty motioned to the couch. On the table sat a disc which matched the original in design.

[Here.] Shizuo sat down and Celty sat beside him. He picked up the disc and crushed it. [She didn't mean to make a copy but she does it all the time so it became instinct to her.] Shizuo scowled at the PDA not liking how slow it was to converse with her. Speak, think, type, read and continue. [I don't know if it's the last.] The dullahan shrugged and Shizuo sighed.

"I broke my phone again." A flurry of typing and the PDA returned.

[Isn't that the fourth this month!?"] Shizuo smirked, only Celty would get annoyed by his strength. Everyone else had given up.

"I stopped counting after the second." Celty stood and walked off leaving Shizu to wonder if he'd upset her. Shinra strolled over, smiling like the evil scientist he was. "No." He stated before a word could be uttered. Shinra pouted.?

"Aw, come on Shizuo. It's only a pint of blood." Would he ever stop trying to experiment with him? Celty reappeared thrusting a glass into Shinra's hand and pointing to his lab.

[Here.] She typed with one hand before handing him the glass in her other hand. Shizuo looked down at the glass. Strawberry Milk. Celty sat beside him. [I bought this yesterday. I thought you could use cheering up.] Shizuo smiled at her and downed his glass, raising his eyebrow at the odd aftertaste... it was spiked. His sight wavered and his thoughts scattered. He had the odd feeling of someone speaking to him. He let them guide him to a room which he was sure was familiar. A person moved, sitting up when he entered.

"Shizu-chan!" The door closed behind him and Shizuo watched the figure... familiar person... the Flea. Only the Flea called him 'Shizu-chan'. Shizuo smirked. The Flea looked so delicious all ruffled like that. He took a step closer enjoying the brief flicker of panic that crossed the informant's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the long awaited chapter :) WARNING! BOYXBOY! No like, no read!

* * *

Izaya woke alone. He opened his eyes to the familiar sight of Shinra's spare room. He sat up feeling the absence of his knives before he had even checked for them. After having them around for so long, he spotted if they were gone quickly. His shoes had disappeared as well despite the fact that he knew he'd been wearing them at his office... before Shinra had arrive. The doctor was obviously up to something but what Izaya wasn't sure. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing to himself. When he found out what was going on he'd have to get revenge on him... if he didn't like it but he doubted he would, Shinra had never done anything this slyly and it'd been something Izaya had liked. He glanced around finding the room exactly the same as the last time he'd been there. Just as he was about to get up to check the door, it opened.

"Shizu-chan!" He gulped, trying and almost succeeding in quelling the odd set of feelings the sight of the blonde drew from him. Izaya licked his lips, feeling the almost long forgotten burn of nervousness. "What are you doing here?" He asked, failing to add in his usual cockiness instead sounding tense and cornered. Shizuo grinned, eyes locked on him. Izaya felt the tingle of excitement that being Shizuo's prey brought in him but his instincts screamed at him that ths wasn't going to be like any of their other cat and mouse games. He shuffled backwards as Shizuo stepped towards him. Izaya watched as Shizuo hemmed him in and pinned his arms against the headboard. This was the same Shizuo from the alleyway. He felt his cheeks warm at the memory but he pushed it aside. He was in trouble. A shiver tore through him as Shizuo's breath ghosted along his neck and the protozoan leant in to lick at his flesh. Shizuo's warm tongue ran along his neck and up to his ear. Izaya shuddered at the feeling suppressing a whimper that came without his consent. "Hn!" He squeaked at the action and Shizuo's grin widened at the sound.

"Tasty," He bit back a remark as Shizuo climbed onto the bed, straddling his waist to pin him further. He was definitely in trouble. Izaya let Shizuo kiss him, putting all his effort into resisting the urge to submit and put his hastily thought out plan into action. With Shizuo distracted, Izaya took his chance. "Umph!" He kneed Shizuo in the balls. Hard. Izaya pushed the blonde away as soon as his grip lessened. He didn't wait for a chase and in less than a second he'd fled to the door and out into the hallway. He needed to get somewhere safe.

* * *

Shizuo growled, recovering quickly from the hit and set off after his prey. Oh, the noises he'll have the Flea make. He smiled to himself as he followed the scent-trail that only he seemed capable of smelling.

"Coming, ready or not little Flea."

* * *

Izaya felt the hair on the back of his neck rise in warning. He suppressed a shiver as he darted through his well remembered alleys and streets, avoiding any areas of solitude where Shizuo's odd sense of smell would find him easier. He skipped and danced for appearances sake as his humans spotted him. It wouldn't do if he behaved differently in public. He giggled nervously as he spotted some easy prey and if he wasn't in such a rush he'd have stopped to play but self preservation was needed at the moment. He carried on towards his apartment, wondering if his choice was smart but his playful side winning out. Well he blamed his playful side... He had just had a new door and security lock down feature installed in his apartment. Now would be a good time to test it, he mused. He sighed to himself, pausing briefly outside his apartment complex. He was risking a lot to check his security system...wait, who was he kidding? Or trying to kid? In his own thoughts? He sighed to himself again. He could do better than this feeble cover up but he needed time to fabricate one. He slipped inside his building feeling slightly disgusted in himself. Gods don't need feelings and this was why. It ruined them. Distracted them. He felt goosebumps rise on his arms. The protozoan was close. He shivered, slipping into the lift and pressing the button for his floor. The doors slid shut and he let himself breathe a sigh of relief before straightening his posture and brushing his clothes down... he needed to calm down. He let his gaze drop. He also needed some shoes.

* * *

Erika watched in glee, squealing happily. It was working! Izaya had entered his house and set off an alarm system that Shizuo hadn't even blinked at. He'd easily entered and now the best bit was about to start!

* * *

Izaya quelled a whimper as Shizuo moved closer. Drunk smirk widening as they moved. Izaya backing up into his desk as Shizuo continued forwards. Feeling cornered and not liking it, Izaya quickly climbed over the desk and kicked the chair out of the way. He turned, pressing his back against the window. He should have gone for the room or somewhere else. He swallowed back his fear and briefly wondered if he'd made a mistake. He shuddered, feeling trapped as the blonde drew closer. Shizuo pushed the table away easily and quickly covered the distance to pull him into a bruising kiss. Izaya closed his eyes, barely repressing a shudder at Shizuo's firm grip on his waist and the back of his head. His movement was limited to gasping as Shizuo gave him small intervals to breathe in before pulling him back for more. Izaya felt a shudder of pleasure course through him and his hands automatically grabbed onto Shizuo's waistcoat. He shook, feeling his small dregs of resistance die as Shizuo's hand trailed from his waist to his hip sliding up inside his shirt. Cool hands roaming his flesh and tracing burning trails along the small of his back. He felt Shizuo's tongue glide over his bottom lip. He remembered the blondes reaction to his resistance in the alleyway. Whimpering slightly, he complied to the silent question, opening his mouth hesitantly and letting Shizuo's tongue slide into his mouth. He'd lose this fight today since he knew when resistance was futile and fighting the protozoan in such proximity was reckless. He'd have his revenge though... if he lived to see tomorrow... once Shizuo was finished with him. He jolted as Shizuo nipped none too gently at his lip, dragging him from his thoughts and into the present. His hands clenched tighter as Shizuo pressed their bodies closer, pinning Izaya against the window. The cold seeping into him, through his shirt forcing him to recoil, his back arching away and forcing himself to press back against the blonde. He let him deepen the kiss as Shizuo's hand dropped from the back of his head, body alone pinning him in place. The hand trailed down his neck, across his shoulder and down to his hip while the other settled on it's twin. Shizuo pulled away.

"Izaya~" He murmured and his eyes snapped open at the force of the shudder that the simple action of having his name spoken had sent up his spine. He whimpered, not bothering to disquise or quell it as his body began to react to the gentle touch of Shizuo's thumbs rubbing small circles on his hips. He watched Shizuo's tongue dart out and wet his lips before returning to their previous task. Fight officially lost, Izaya moved his arms up and round Shizuo's neck. It briefly slipped into his mind that since Shizuo was drunk, Izaya could do what he wished and deny it afterwards. He doubted Shizuo would remember it anyway. He'd at least have until tomorrow to think up an excuse that seemed plausible. He shivered as Shizuo returned to brute mode, tearing his shirt apart. Even drunk, Shizuo resorted to violence and brute force for everthing. Izaya made a mental note to buy himself some new clothes since he assumed the rest would go a similar way. A strong hand caressed his stomach trailing white hot tracks up until it could gently caress a nipple, squeezing carefully and pulling a gasp from him.

"Ah!" Izaya felt heat pool in his groin as Shizuo grabbed his hip again, his other hand dropping and grabbing at the bulge forming in his pants. "Hm!" He moaned into Shizuo's mouth barely wincing at the force of the blondes grip. Shizuo's touch was infinitely times better than Izaya's own feeble attempts. He squirmed in his grasp, feeling out of his depth. Shizuo's hands left him and Izaya whined as he was manipulated, causing him to face away from the man destroying his focus and leaving him with the familiar sight of his window. He watched his humans move on the pavement outside, not bothering to look closer and honestly not caring about any of them.

"Izaya~" The brunette shivered as Shizuo practically purred into his ear. The cool glass chilling his skin as his nipples hardened at the contact. He looked up, catching Shizuo's gaze in the window, dropping his gaze just as quickly, as if burnt. "Izaya~" He repeated as he pressed against him. Izaya steadied himself, palms flat against the glass. He could feel Shizuo pressing against him and he hated that clothes were still in the way. Shizuo chuckled before latching onto his neck, sucking ad nipping the skin. Bruising him and marking him like any beast would.

"Aah!" Izaya cried, feeling the grip on his hips tighten as teeth sunk too deeply into his neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Whimpering, he pressed his forehead into the glass, biting his lip as he realised that drunk Shizuo had less control of his strength than normal and the further this went, the worse his control would get. He shivered as the blonde kept at his task, bruising his neck, fingers digging into hips as he used them to press them together. Considering how this was going, he'd probably be a wreck afterwards so any plans he had would have to wait... if he survived. The grip on his hips lessened and Izaya bit his lip harder as a warm hand slipped into his pants and wrapped around his member. "Hn!" He felt the grip tighten and slowly drag along the length. He gasped as Shizuo picked up his rhythm, surprisingly remembering the rhythm from his encounter in the alleyway. He moaned, feeling his legs weaken as Shizuo kissed his bruised neck, licking at the worst spots. "Hm!" He whimpered as he felt reason slip away. His forehead pushing against the glass, eyes unfocused and closing of their own accord. "S, Sh... Shizu... Shizu-chan!" He panted, feeling the heat pulsing quicker, blood burning in his veins. Even now he kept to the nickname, trying to keep a grip on some of his pride and personality. He wouldn't last much longer and he doubted that Shizuo's patience would either. The only reaction he could muster when Shizuo grabbed and carried him off towards the bedroom, was to grip the blondes collar and let him. He let himself be manhandled then dropped onto his bed, Shizuo scrambling onand over him. Cautious of his position, Shizuo maneuvered him, forcing Izaya's legs apart and slipping into the gap to press his body flush against the others. He let Shizuo claim his lips again, gently at first before the brutes control slipped and the kiss became heated once more. Izaya responded, letting his hands claw at Shizuo's vest and shirt, wishing he had his knives or Shizuo's strength to make this quicker. He worked his agile fingers along the buttons, unfastening them to run his hands down Shizuo's toned chest. Oh, how he'd wanted to do this. The skin contact was strange yet it quickly fed the desire that Shizuo had stoked inside him. He needed more. He let Shizuo tug or rip away the remains of his clothes and exposing himself to the cool air. He shivered, pushing himself closer to his enemy letting the warmth of Shizuo's body heat seeping into him. "Shizuo!" He pleaded, pride and all other thought forgotten as he succumbed to his need. "Please." He begged, the word slipping out on it's own, min screaming that Gods don't beg yet being rewarded with Shizuo settling over him. Izaya's bod was firmly wedged beneath Shizuos, heat seeping further into his chilled skin. Shizuo smirked above him.

"Please what, Izaya?" Izaya glared, feeling tears prickle his eyes as he begged. He was being teased and forced into such a shameful position. He sniffled, nuzzling upwards and into Shizuo's chest.

"P, Please Shizuo," He whimpered. "I need you." He held his arms out trying to grab at Shizuo's neck. He could feel the chuckle as it formed in Shizuo's throat before it even came out. His lip were captured once more and he felt the blonde grind his hips down against him. He gasped, arching upwards into the move, pressing back against him and giving him the thrill of sweet friction that he craved. Shizuo's bulge pressed against him and Izaya felt his breath hitch. His own arousal scraping against Shizuo's chest. "Please." He whined desperate for more. He fumbled at Shizuo's belt attempting to get those pesky pants out of the way. His limbs refused to obey though and soon large hands grasped his own, pulling them up and over his head. One hand easily keeping Izaya's two by the wrists.

"Naughty~" He teased, tutting at him. "Did I say you could?" He asked and Izaya whimpered, feeling like that was all he could do. He was not allowing himself to be dominated. He struggled in Shizuo's grasp, mind trying to fight the mist of need. The blonde didn't even blink, merely sighing as he grabbed Izaya's member, carefully and slowly dragging his thumb over the tip. The reaction was immediate as Izaya froze, eyes widening before a shiver ran through him. A moan escaped his mouth unbidden and any resistance he'd stockpiled died again. He squeezed his eyes shut as Shizuo repeated the action, clearly enjoying the flush that had overtaken Izaya's face. Izaya felt like he was burning and the gentle touches he was receiving wasn't enough. The whole appeal of Shizuo was that he was almost incapable of being careful or gentle.

"Shizuo!" He mewled, inwardly begging that the brute would never remember this night. It seemed that Shizuo's name when properly used was the reward point as the blonde finally moved his hand up and down the length in too slow an action. "Shizu-chan!" Upon use of his nickname Shizuo's hand stopped and squeezed. Izaya screamed, hands clenching so his nails dug ino his palms drawing blood as he arched and squirmed to escape. Tears fell again as the pain hit him before Shizuo's grasp loosened. Izaya barely swallowed the sob that'd almost forced it's way out.

"Learnt your lesson?" Shizuo growled into Izaya's ear an the little whimper he received seemed enough of an answer as Shizuo kissed him before letting go off the brunette. Izaya watched him through blurry tear filled eyes as Shizuo crouched over him, eyes settling on his member. He swallowed nervously as the blonde leant closer. A sly grin was sent his way before Shizuo licked it. The warm wet touch made Izaya stiffen and whimper as Shizuo took it into his mouth caressing it with his tongue. Izaya shivered, hands flying to cover his mouth at the noises he was making. He closed his eyes feeling his senses focusing on one thing. Shizuo sucking and licking him. The blondes hands crept up him, one capturing his lip while the other tweaked his nipple. He gasped, eyes opening and glancing down to see Shizuo looking up at him. He seemed to be easily managing to multitask. The blondes eyes burned into him and the once almighty untouchable informant felt his control slip. The ex-bartender had set up a rhythm and each move he performed was slightly rougher then the last. The pain had mixed with the pleasure and heightened Izaya's already sharp senses. He could feel his limit approaching and he forced as much of his fist into his mouth as he could, fisting the bed sheets with the other as he came. He'd half expected Shizuo to pull away and leave him like last time but the brute surprised him once more, pulling away and swallowing his hard earned prize. He watched wearily as Shizuo's tongue darted out and lapped up the remains on his lips. Another chuckle from the blonde. "Thanks for the drink, Izaya~" With a final smirk, Shizuo stood and Izaya could only watch as the blonde fastened his clothes before sauntering away. He waited until his breathing became more normal and the front door closed. When it was silent, he rolled over quietly, pulling the blankets over himself and shoving his face into the pillow. What the hell had just happened?!

* * *

Erika squealed at the screen, watching as Shizuo made his way home while Izaya curled up in his bed. She turned round, eyes glinting darkly.

"I want more!" She cried, grabbing Shinra's sleeve. The doctor nodded, not put off by her craziness. He turned to Celty for her reaction. The dullahan nodded her helmet before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. He could feel her typing behind him.

[Please?] The screen read as she showed it to him while still in his grasp. He grinned, enjoying the contact until she pulled away, expecting an answer. He sighed, rubbing his neck with one hand.

"I'll try and think of something." Erika's face lit up in delight and Celty hugged him again.

[Thankyou.] Shinra sighed. What was he to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Here's the next chapter :) No Shizaya in this one though :( But maybe the next? I'll see :)

* * *

Shizuo woke with a headache, feeling hungover. He groaned before wracking his brain for answers. The last focused thing he remembered was Celty calling him over and giving him a drink. Then it all blurred and swayed. He had the odd feeling that he'd seen the Flea but he couldn't manage to pin down a specific image. Just when he thought he had, it would slide away. He scowled, giving up as he's only succeeded in doubling his headache. He knew for sure that Celty and Shinra were behind it since the last time he'd ended up drunk was at theirs and this time his memories ended there as well. He grimaced, he had no choice but to confront them. Shizuo growled at nothing in particular. Work first, questions later.

* * *

Izaya woke in the afternoon, feeling so groggy it was like he'd pulled an all-nighter. He busied himself with his usual routine and it was only when he left the shower, passing a mirror, when he remembered. The whole of last night came back to him causing his cheeks to flush without permission. He let his eyes take in the damage. His eyes were still red-rimmed from lack of sleep and crying. His hips were bruised with obvious fingertips while his neck was littered with hickeys of varying darkness. The informant sighed, pushing away memories that tried to resurface. Something needed to be done. The brute was gaining too much control... plus Izaya still had some revenge to dish out. He preoccupied himself with planning as he dried, dressed and began his workday. He was especially annoyed since he couldn't wear his usual shirt since his neck would then be seen. He needed to focus... He needed to be away from the problem.

* * *

Shizuo found his day passing quickly since most people cut to the chase or paid up quickly once they noticed his mood. Tom shook his head, turning to him.

"Seriously Shizuo. You look worse today than you did yesterday." Shizuo grunted in response, he held no answers over the state he was in and he wasn't going to try to lie either. Tom only sighed and waved at him. "Go take a break. You're useless in such a mood." With that said, Tom then walked off leaving Shizuo alone. Shizuo grimaced. There was only one way to get the truth and it hadn't ended well last time. He'd have to go see Shinra and Celty... again. He bit on the cigarette he'd been holding in his mouth for a while now. He couldn't be bothered lighting it yet. Knowing Shinra, he'd probably need the nicotine later. Growling to himself and ignoring the scramble of people getting out of his way, he headed to hell.

* * *

~1 week later~

Shinra sighed, worrying Celty immensely. They were only halfway through repairing their apartment after Shizuo threw a fit last week. He'd come over and Erika, who at that point seemed to be living there, showed him the footage. You'd have thought she'd have learned from the last time. Next thing anyone knew the laptop was in the TV, the couch was flipped , lamps shattered, tables broken and Shizuo was storming out in a rage, growling about killing fleas. Celty shifted from foot to foot, nobody had seen or heard from Izaya for the whole week either and despite the persistent thought that even dullahans mightn't be able to kill Izaya, she was beginning to feel worried that Shizuo may now be a murderer. Even with the luck of the devil, Izaya was still a human. She picked up a lamp which was surprisingly still intact and set it down in it's original position. Feeling worried, she slipped over to Shinra's side.

[Do you think they're okay?] She typed and Shinra glanced over at her, smiling gently before stretching.

"Probably. Izaya's a crafty bugger so I doubt Shizuo got to kill him..." The smile widened. "He might have been hurt though and he'll come here and I can experiment!" Celty jabbed him in the ribs, this was his friend they were talking about.

[He's your friend. They both are. Aren't you worried?] Shinra's smile slipped and calmed down.

"I guess but after a week, Shizuo's probably forgotten or calmed down and Izaya... Izaya, well honestly I think Izaya would be planning revenge from a safer area." Celty let her shoulders slump.

[I hope you're right. Just because I don't like Izaya doesn't mean I want him dead. I definitely don't want Shizuo to become a murderer.]

* * *

~2 weeks later~

Erika whined.

"My fans are getting bored and Izayas nowhere to be found." She hugged her knees to her chin. "There's still reports of stuff he's obviously done but no Izaya." Celty patted her friends shoulder to calm her down.

[It's unusual for Izaya to leave Ikebukuro for so long.]

"I know!" Erika cried, grabbing hold of the dullahan. "How am I to live without my Shizaya fix!"

* * *

~1 month later~

Izaya lay on his back, one hand by his head while the other was resting on his chest. He sighed, feeling disorientated as he watched the stars through the skylight. He felt so small in comparison yet he was a God, Gods weren't small... but here in the dark, Izaya could feel it. The small piece of humanity that'd slowly been unearthed by the brute's antics. It was growing. He rolled over onto his chest before sitting up on his knees. A trail of blood had slithered down his cheek from where the bullet had grazed his temple. He'd barely been nicked but head wounds bled a lot. He'd learnt that last time. Izaya picked himself up, standing amongst the mayhem. Since the last meeting with the blonde, Izaya had left to gather his wits, make plans and expand his enterprise. He staggered slightly as his vision blurred. He'd lost quite a fair bit of blood. It glistened on the floor and Izaya scowled, he didn't like to lose blood, not his blood anyway. He pulled the sleeve of his jacket down over his hand, which still held his blade before pressing it against his wound to stem the blood flow.

To think that this morning had started quite simply with him checking his emails only for a case to pop up. He'd known it was a trap, an ambush since he saw the case. He could hear the falseness in each word and see the pretence in the clients movements. Yet he was bored and so he'd stayed calm and took the job. They were a newly formed small gang which had yet to learn of Izaya Orihara so he had simply gone to teach them. It was an added bonus that it was fun to watch them squirm.

He'd walked into the den after a dark car escorted them to it and he then proceeded to mess with their heads. One had drawn a gun while the others drew a range of other weapons and Izaya had easily taken them down. They were slow and rage made them predictable. They weren't worth the fight or even the air they breathed. It had gone well until they ganged up on him and one well placed kick sent him into the path of the bullet. Izaya had simply spun, so used to dodging high seed objects from his fights with Shizuo. A bullet was pittance compared to flying vending machines but off balance, he got grazed. He hadn't relented and within two minutes, only Izaya was breathing in the room. They dared to make him bleed.

Izaya strolled to the exit, he'd have liked to skip but he had a headache and skipping wouldn't help so instead he hummed as he made his way outside. The cool air was welcoming but Izaya felt himself shiver. He felt warm yet it could have been the blood loss talking. His eyes took in his surroundings before he even thought to. I know this, he thought and Izaya nodded to himself. Big mistake. His head was pounding so Izaya set off in the direction of Shinra's house. To think of all the places the gang would take him, it'd be Ikebukuro. Izaya resumed his humming as he slipped through the streets where no humans walked. Oh how he missed it. How he missed letting his feet guide him to his destination without thought. He twirled, catching himself wen he almost overbalanced. He hadn't actually thought about his revenge but they could still wait. He jus felt so giddy right now. He idled outside Shinra's door completely immersed in observing the fat that it was skewed a tad too far to the right. Obviously Shizuo had slammed it. Izaya chuckled using his free hand to knock gently while hoping he woke Shinro from a good sleep or something.

* * *

The door opened and Izaya watched Shinra's face rapidly shift through emotions; shock, joy, worry and concern competing before he settled on concern.

"Izaya!" He exclaimed and the informant let the doctor drag him inside. He must have looked a state. Izaya dropped his gaze to take in his appearance as Shinra began his doctor routine. His shoes and pants were scuffed and dirty from the scuffle, shirt nicked in two places he could see and his coat was dusty, it's sleeve was turning a worrying red colour.

"Shinra," He mumbled, loud enough for the doctor to hear and focus on him instead of trying to get Celty to cooperate. Izaya turned calmly looking at them both. "Best hurry up," To back up the statement, he let his arm drop almost stabbing himself with his blade. He felt the warm blood trickle once more and he closed his right eye to stop it from blinding him. "I kind of got grazed." He hummed , linking his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. Izaya was feeling groggy and he could feel his eyes trying to close as he tried to keep them open. It was kind of amusing how human and fragile he was and Izaya hated this fact as much as it amused him. He watched Shinra panic and gather his equipment as Celty dragged him over to the doctor's examination room. Izaya let her, carefully placing his knife down on a table as he passed. He wouldn't need it at the moment and he still had three hidden on his person. He laughed and laughed harder when it seemed to unnerve Shinra. Headache forgotten until Shinra grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. Izaya stopped laughing and frowned. His head was in pain, inside and out. Sulking, he slumped in the seat he'd been shown to. He could only let the doctor work now.

* * *

Shinra watched Izaya slowly fall asleep after over 3 hours of questions, poking, prodding and a small amount of stitches for his head wound. He almost looked like a normal person save the bloodied clothes, face and definitely not normal injuries. Shinra ran a hand through his hair. Though he was a pain for showing up injured and unannounced, Shinra was glad to see his friend alive after such a long absence. Izaya had mumbled a barely coherent reply to his questions, merely saying he was expanding and resolving an issue that had arisen. Even half out of it with blood loss, he still kept secrets well. Shinra poked him in the side to test for other injuries. Izaya's eyelids flickered yet he made no other move to show discomfort. Finally, Shinra stood and left the room. He paused outside the door, eyes being drawn to one of Izaya's knives. It'd been dropped into the table he'd only put up recently. The blood had dripped off the blade settling into a pool around it. This was probably the knife Izaya had been holding dangerously close to his fringe and Shinra had almost thought Izaya had cut himself but Izaya was too good with his knives for that. He picked up the blade scowling at the blood... probably contaminated with the blood of Izaya's victims. Shinra dropped it in the sink before sitting beside Celty on the couch. He leant over trying to lay his head on her shoulder and failing.

"Ne, Celty~" He smiled at Celty as she shuddered from his tone of voice. "We can begin the next stage of Operation Shizaya tomorrow." His grin was probably as wide as his face now. Celty's smoke whirled in curiosity. "I have a plan and Izaya chose the perfect time to arrive."

* * *

Izaya groaned as he picked himself up from the examination table he'd fallen asleep on. His body hurt, his head hurt and he was still wearing yesterdays blood stained clothes. He could feel where blood had matted in his hair and his sleeve felt stiff where it'd been pressed to his injury. He sighed, stretching to relieve some of the ache in his limbs. Satisfied, he felt his head, scowling at the feel of stitches in his skin. It was pathetic how a meagre worm of a human had done this. Putting the thought aside, Izaya glanced around, catching the clock on the side. 05:46am. He'd woken early despite the fact it'd been after 10pm when he'd arrived here last night. He glanced at the calendar, scowling at the date. 4th May. Urgh. He hated the 4th May. He slipped from the room and out the apartment. He set off for his own home on autopilot. He needed to change clothes and stop thinking about what day it was. He twirled a few times, enjoying the odd quietness early hours brought to Ikebukuro. He did wonder what blood Shinra had given him though since he'd lost a fair bit yet now he felt fine. He didn't dwell on it though, Shinra was odd even in his eyes. Without thinking, Izaya stopped remembering something. He'd left his blade there... he'd have to go back and get it. Sighing, he resumed his odd half twirl to his apartment. He'd just have to go back later, first though he needed to get clean.

* * *

As soon as Shinra woke he could tell Izaya was gone. He always woke early and left once he got bored. But what of his plan? He sighed, creeping into the kitchen as it was only 6am so Celty would be sleeping for an hour more. He didn't want to disturb her so he grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap. He froze spotting Izaya's knife, blood dried and dulled. Shinra grinned. Izaya would return for it, he loved his knives. His plan could still go ahead. Oh how he loved May 4th.

* * *

Shizuo could smell it. Rage building quickly, another phone crushed in his palm. No work today, he'd told Tom and the man had nodded. Shizuo had that look in his eyes. He could smell him. The Flea was back and Shizuo had a bone to pick with him.

* * *

Izaya could feel it. Hair standing on end. Shizuo could tell he was back. His blood pumped quicker through his veins in anticipation of a fight or a chase with the brute. It'd been so long. Any other day Izaya would happily comply but not today. He skipped along someone's roof, agilely hopping over to the next. He'd have to use the rooftops where he was safe from Shizuo. Tomorrow would be fine to play but not today. Today he planned to retrieve his knife and go back to bed. He smirked as the wind pushed at him, trying to force him over the edge. Happily Izaya dropped, feet connecting with the fire escape as he spun right way up. With a cheerful wave at any shocked passerbys he stepped inside and set off to Shinra's apartment once more.

* * *

Shizuo had no patience for anyone today. He had caught the scent of target, oddly strong in one area so he'd followed and finally after having to force a lot of people out of his way, he stepped into a dark building. The smell was overwhelming. He'd been there for sure but Shizuo could tell that the only reason the smell was that strong was since the Flea had left something. He looked at the assortment of bodies before the small droplet trail and sizeable blood puddle caught his eye. This was why... the Flea was injured. Shizuo ground his teeth as he inched closer to the stain. He knelt rubbing a small amount on his fingers. Definitely the Flea. He turned, wiping his fingers on a handkerchief as he stood. Shizuo didn't glance back as he left, this time following the small trail of blood droplets and the Flea's fresher scent.

* * *

Izaya giggled as Shinra flicked the blade, almost taking off his fingers.

[Are you sure he should drink after being shot yesterday?] Shinra waved Celty's PDA away.

"It's fine~" He smiled at her. "He'd do it anyway and at least I'm here to keep an eye on him." If Celty could frown she would have since Shinra had drunk almost as much as Izaya. Both drunk alcohol like water. Izaya smiled widely as he took the knife and even in his drunken state he flicked it open, shut it then swirled it over his hand, back into his palm and open again.

"See, easy~" He giggled, dropping the knife to the table in favour of sipping from his glass again. Celty was annoyed.

[What's so bad about May 4th anyway?] She asked and Izaya grabbed her hand, reading the message before letting her go.

"Ne, ne, Celty~" She was seriously annoyed. "In all our years of knowing each other, you've never once learned of my birthday?" Celty stared, shaking her helmet in disbelief. "Yep, yep..." Izaya nodded, smiling still. "Iza-chan grows old today~" Shinra joined the giggling and Celty dragged the doctor off to talk to him. Izaya took another drink, leaning back to the armchair contently.

[Seriously Shinra, I don't think this is a good idea.] The doctor blinked blearily, having to read the message twice more.

"It's all part of the plan." He grinned and Celty heard angry footsteps enter the living room. They'd left the dor open.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya cooed. Celty froze. Oh no, not now.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Some Shizaya fluff and angst :)

* * *

Shizuo was surprised to find the door open but the Flea smell was strong. He was here. Shizuo stepped in, spotting the lone figure in the armchair as it spotted him.

"Shizu-chan~" An oddly happy Flea greeted him with his arms wide, splashing his drink as he tried to motion for a hug. Shizuo faltered, something was odd here. He moved closer, feeling the anger rising again. At his glare the informant merely giggled, making a grab for him. Shizuo expected a knife or a kick, bracing himself to retaliate as the brunette moved. Izaya's arms wrapped around his chest, sliding under his arms to link at his back. "Shizu-chan~" He repeated, seemingly happy as he nuzzled against his chest. Shizuo's eye twitched. What the hell was happening? He growled, yanking Izaya from his body, glaring at the shocked red eyes and flushed face of his enemy... flushed face? Shizuo looked to the glass now shattered on the floor and the bottles on the table. He could smell the alcohol in the air. He put the pieces together...was Izaya drunk? Was the Flea really drunk? Feeling his scowl fade , Shizuo grimaced as Izaya squealed and forced himself back into his previous position. "Shizu-chan~" He repeated, pushing his face into the crook of Shizuo's neck and murmuring his name once more. "I missed you Shizu-chan." Shizuo tensed at the touch and shivered as warm breath ghosted over his skin.

"Shinra. He called, calm despite the panic building in his chest. The doctor appeared with Celty beside him, steadying his drunken steps. "Why is there a drunk Flea on me?" Shinra giggled madly.

"Aw~" He cooed. "Izaya loves you~" Shizuo growled as he felt the Flea press closer to him, arms tightening round him.

"Answer. Now." He ordered, fists clencing at his sides. The Fleas breath still ghosting his skin.

"Shizuo," Shinra pouted, hugging up to a reluctant Celty. "Can't you be nice to someone on their birthday" Shizuo scowled.

"Who's birthday?" Celty pointed back in his direction and Shizuo went to shake his head. His birthday was in January. He stopped, there was someone else in his direction. He tilted his head to see the top of the brunette's head. "Fleas?"

"Yeps~" Came Shinra's slurred reply. "Izaya's twenty... wait, how old is he again?" He heard the doctor mumble to himself as Celty dragged him away. Shizuo could tell from her stiff behaviour, she was expecting a fight.

"I'll behave. Can't fight him when he's drunk." With a nod of her helmet, she left. Shizuo felt hands clenching in his vest as Shizuo shifted in his arms. He pushed him away.

"No!" Izaya cried, gripping harder, eyes glistening with the beginnings of tears. Shizuo froze unintentionally giving Izaya the opening to crawl back into his embrace. Sighing, Shizuo flopped onto the couch, taking the Flea with him. The smaller male made no attempt to pull away only shifting to sit on Shizuo's lap, head tucked into his neck once more, arms clinging to his shirt collar now. Shizuo sighed again, finding this Izaya less annoying than he normally was. The smell of the Flea's blood was strong here as well. He glanced at the Flea noticing a bandaged area on his head which had spots of blood marring it's whiteness. The Flea wouldn't die from such a small wound. He shifted in Izaya's vice grip. He obviously wasn't leaving any time soon. The Flea murmured against his skin and Shizuo cringed. God, don't let anyone remember this, he pleaded. Knowing Celty would since she couldn't drink.

The Flea's birthday... he played with the idea, letting his hand rise and settle on Izaya's head, petting gently. For today, he could be nice but only since it was his birthday. Tomorrow was different though and Shizuo would have to attack then instead. The brunette sighed at the touch, hands opening to lie flat on Shizuo's chest. Shizuo wrinkled his nose. He could smell the alcohol on Izaya's breath, the Flea smell half masked. He rubbed at Izaya's hair, feeling the soft texture of the short strands. It was kind of nice, sitting in silence with another's warmth seeping into him. Not fighting as they usually would. He felt the smile find his face as he continued his petting. It was very nice. Too bad it wouldn't last.

* * *

Izaya shifted to press closer to the warmth he was engulfed in. He opened one of his eyes to find blonde hair filling his vision, strong hands holding him in place. Shizuo. He could tell Shizuo from a mile away. Izaya resisted the urge to press closer again and memorise Shizuo's scent. He'd never been this close in a fight or drunk enough to think of doing it. He was too sober for this. Reluctantly, he pulled away, prying free from the blonde's grasp and turned to grab Shinra's glass. He topped it up and downed it even quicker. He didn't feel ready to meet Shizuo yet, he hadn't put his head in order yet.

The alcohol burned almost as much as Shizuo's touch as the blonde pulled him away from the bottle. Izaya once more found himself in Shizuo's arms, this time face to face. The alcohol helped numb his thoughts.

"Hehe~" He giggled, throwing his arms round Shizuo's neck, pressing close to the tense male. He could almost hear Shizuo's brain over working itself as it made sense of his actions. Izaya's own brain was silently nudging his thoughts in one direction. Shizuo's hair was soft. Izaya giggled, lacing his fingers into it and giggling harder at the blonde's expression. Izaya's giggling faded, just short of causing Shizuo to throw a fit. The brunette smiled, probably his most genuine smile since he was five years old. He slid his hands down to cup Shizuo's cheeks, leaning close so their noses brushed and he could look through blue shades to even bluer eyes. "Shizuo." He whispered, eyes closing as he leant in to kiss him softly on the lips. That alcohol was pretty strong.

* * *

Shizuo's eyes widened as the Flea closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. He'd called his name normally, smiling gently and confusing Shizuo completely. He felt the informant's hands fall as the chaste kiss ended and saddened red eyes opened to look into his. The Flea looked human... vulnerable even. Shizuo blinked as tears welled up in the other's eyes, tiny tremors shaking the smaller male. The Flea's breathing caught and a tear fell as he choked back a sob. Shizuo felt a twitch of guilt at having caused this even if it was his enemy he'd made cry. He shifted, unsure of what to do or say. He did't even know what had set the Flea off except it had something to do with that kiss.

"Sh, Shi, Shizuo ha, hates me!" The brunette managed to choke out between sobs which had Shizuo flinching as they grew in number. Forcing back his temper, Shizuo patted Izaya on the back awkwardly trying to comfort him. He cleared his throat.

"I don't hate you all the time Fle..." Shizuo corrected himself quickly. "Izaya." The smaller male shook his head making the tears fall quicker.

"Y, you do!" He whined and Shizuo felt his eye twitch. Drunk Izaya was worse than normal Izaya. He used his free hand to wipe away some of the tears.

"Not all the time." He repeated. "I don't mind you when you're not in Ikebukuro." This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the sobs returned once more.

"Shizuo doesn't even want to be near me!" Izaya cried and Shizuo flinched at the volume an pitch. Izaya whined like a girl. Shizuo sighed, watching Izaya bury his face into his palms, muffling his sobs. Celty walked in and Shizuo gave her a pleading look. Celty, save me! He watched the dullahan shake her helmet showing him her PDA.

[Shinra told me Izaya always cries when he drinks and it's usually about something he never admits to. Even when drunk, he's good at keeping secrets. He usually starts after his family or you are mentioned.]

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, ignoring the sobbing informant in his lap. "Why would he talk about me?" Quick typing was his reply.

[Izaya's very secretive and according to Shinra he's bad at dealing with emotions. It's even worse that in his job, emotions are considered a weakness.] Shizuo nodded. That didn't answer his questions though. The dullahan shook her helmet again. [Izaya has feelings for you.] Shizuo froze. She'd even underlined the word. He didn't know how to feel at the implication of the Flea liking him. He turned back to Izaya who had stopped sobbing, settling down to sniffles as red eyes watched the exchange warily. Shizuo heard Celty leaving again. She was probably going to deal with Shinra. The informant's head tilted slightly.

"Shizuo?" He asked and Shizuo cold feel the trembling settling.

"Yes?" He watched red eyes flicker before their owner grabbed him, burying his face into his shoulder. Shizuo could smell the shampoo Izaya used. The brunette's hair brushed his cheek.

"I like you." It was barely whispered but Shizuo heard it clearly. He pulled away. Drunken words could only be trusted up to a point. Carefully he moved the smaller male, prying thin hands from his neck, ignoring the returning tears. "I really like you." Shizuo only shook his head, standing amd leaving Izaya on the couch.

"No." He stated as he backed away. Izaya's eyes tracked him. The further he went, the more Izaya seemed to deflate, sighing as he then pulled his knees up to his chest. Shizuo turned. He needed to leave and though it was a whisper, barely as loud as the last, he still heard it in the silent room. " I love you Shizuo." He closed the door behind himself. What the hell had just happened?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: Small filler really :) No Shizaya here either :(

* * *

Izaya sighed, swallowing the hangover medicine he kept specifically for this day each year. He sat on his swivel chair to look out the window at his humans moving below on the streets. His head hurt, he never really drank this much and from a glance in the mirror this morning, he'd been crying. He spun lazily as he pieced together what he remembered. He'd been shot, healed then went home to shower and change. He'd had to return to Shinra's for his knife but once there Shinra had coaxed him into their yearly drinking session. He'd taken out a stronger drink than normal and after two glasses Shinra had been dragged off. Izaya could remember a hazy meeting with Shizuo and then he woke slightly sobered and in Shizuo's arms. Freaking out, he'd drunk more. He scowled... after all that he'd left his knife again. He spun in his chair... he could still remember the next bit. Even though he was drunk, he could still remember it clearly. The sobbing, the confession and most depressing of all, Shizuo's exit.

Izaya groaned, leaning back to look at his ceiling. As if it wasn't complicated enough with Shizuo doing odd drunken things but now he himself had done it too. Scowling, he slumped, letting his forehead crash into he table. He ignored the new burst of pain and rolled his head to face at the doorway. Namie hadn't shown up but he doubted she would since he'd given her three months vacation and it was only one month into it. He really hadn't planned to be back so soon. Izaya swung his feet, shutting his eyes and focusing. Revenge plans needed making.

Shinra was easy. Izaya had plenty of things that needed doing and he could hire the dullahan to do them as quickly as possible. He grinned at the thought of Shinra moping, lonely without her. Even though he was his friend, Izaya would always be a vengeful person. Nobody made a fool of him and lived to tell about it so Shinra should thank him really.

Erika was easy too. Both Dotachin and Walker owed him so getting them to help him 'retrieve' the tapes, USBs and god knew what else she'd made would be childs play.

Shizuo was the problem. What could Izaya do to get revenge on him? He could do something to his brother but that would just send him into a rage. He would prefer to not make a scene this time. He'd also prefer not seeing the blonde himself. Izaya laughed, shaking his head, mindful of his now receding headache. It was lame really. Who could have predicted that all it took to get Izaya to leave Shizuo alone was for the blonde to kiss him. From that kiss in the alley it had all snowballed quickly. He sighed once more. He could feel the ache in his chest growing. He hadn't bothered deciphering it's meaning and didn't plan to either, all he knew and cared about was that being by Shizuo was bad for him right now. He'd just have to wait it out.

* * *

Shizuo sighed, rolling over onto his side, home again. At this rate he'd never get a full weeks work done. Tom had been understanding so far but he needed to get this sorted. He needed to know the truth. He growled under his breath. There was only one being who could tell him and after last night Shizuo didn't want to se him. He shifted, feeling the mix of emotions last night and the Flea stirred in him. Only Izaya would know the truth and he'd tell him it regardless of his reaction. Shizuo pushed himself out of bed. He was hungry. He would go to see Izaya but not now. No doubt the Flea would have a hangover and he was a bastard when normal so hung-over Izaya was probably Satan himself. Shizuo wanted answers not a fight. Right now he would eat and sort out his own emotions.

* * *

Izaya hummed happily, hangover calmed and phone to his ear.

"Hiya Shinra~" He cooed as the doctor greeted him, still hung-over. "Tell Celty that since I'm back I have work for her. I've sent her the list and if she finishes it quickly i'll give her an extra tip." With a grin, he hung up, not waiting for a reply. He resumed his humming as Dotachin and Walker crossed the road towards him. One down, two to go. He smiled at them, enjoying their fearful glances. Just his presence alone unnerved some people. "Hiya~" They shifted uneasily. "Just this one little thing, then i'll forget that you dared to help her do this." The boys nodded and a few minutes later Izaya stood in front of a bonfire. All traces, copies and fanart of him and Shizuo, burning brightly. Any in circulation or on the internet he'd sort out later. Right now, Erika's cherished Shizaya items were burning in front of him. Izaya laughed at the sight while Walker and Dotachin fled the scene. Izaya skipped round the blaze, kicking pieces that'd fallen so they caught fire once more. How he wished he could see Erika's face when she realised it was all gone!

Police sirens wailed in the distance and Izaya turned on his heel, calmly walking away in the other direction. He slipped into one of his alleyways, covered by the beginning of the night's darkness. Today was turning out t be a good day. Smiling to himself, Izaya did a quick patrol of the alleys, observing the hidden dealings of the humans.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Longest chapter in the whole thing :D Here comes Shizaya! No more teasing this time :)

Enjoy this chapter you Shizaya fans :)

* * *

It was dark when Izaya returned to his apartment, strolling in and hanging up his coat. He removed his shoes and socks, padding over to his fridge. Humming contently as he poured two glasses of strawberry milk. Taking them, he slipped slilently into the living room. The hairs on the back of his neck had risen, warning him of danger but he wouldn't stoop so low as to fear this intruder. He placed the glass down on the table in front of the blonde before sitting on the chair to his left, calmly taking a sip from his own glass.

"I'm surprised Shizu-chan. Usually when you visit I find myself in need of a new door." The blonde grunted in reply and Izaya gestured towards the drink, tucking his feet beneath himself and curling up on the chair, elbow leaning on the armrest. "It's not poisoned or anything." A growl out response was his thanks.

"I'm not here to fight you Flea." Izaya raised an eyebrow but kept quiet, silently waiting for Shizuo to continue. "I..." The blonde stalled and Izaya could see him lose his nerve, changing tactic. "Do you like me Flea?" Now that Izaya hadn't expected. Draining his glass, he placed it on the table next to Shizuo's untouched one.

"Like you?" He scoffed. "What on Earth made you think I liked you? Why would I like a monster like you?" He stood, staring down at the blonde whose glare could be seen through his shades. Why did he wear them even at night time? Izaya frowned. "Are you drunk Shizu-chan?"

"Shinra said you talk about me when your birthday comes round..." Izaya felt the frown become a scowl. Shinra needed silencing. Izaya made a mental note to try or at least make Shinra's life worse. "I've seen the tapes." Izaya felt his body tense but he kept his calm expression even as his heart skipped.

"Tapes?" He asked as Shizuo's face flushed.

"You know what tapes. The ones where I'm drunk." Izaya shook his head, keeping to his charade.

"No." He carefully began to back away towards the door. Shizuo's growl told him that the blonde had noticed his movement so Izaya gave up all pretence and spun on his heel, speeding towards his destination. Just as he thought he'd made it, he found the door slammed in his face and his body forcefully pressed against it.

"Liar." The harsh tone of Shizuo's voice gave him chills and Izaya turned in his grip.

"You hurt me Shizu-chan, I don't know what you mean. I know nothing about any tapes. Why would I lie to you?" He drawled as the blonde glared down at him. Why he felt it necessary to poke the tiger, he didn't know but he really couldn't help it. The glare darkened and Izaya felt the familiar thrill of excitement that usually preceded their fights.

"The tapes where I touch you." Izaya flinched as Shizuo grabbed his arms, limiting his movement. There'd be no chase today. Izaya scowled inwardly, Shizuo was gripping too tightly into his skin. He kept his expression confused despite knowing what was being talked about. " Where," The blonde lowered his face, nose touching Izaya's as his breath ghosted between them. Izaya shivered as Shizuo's tongue flicked out, wetting his lips. "You," Closer. "Liked," Closer, almost upon him. "It." A clumsy kiss was begun and Izaya shut his eyes, shaking but unresponsive. He wouldn't give in, he chanted in his head, he wouldn't fall for Shizuo's teasing. The blonde pulled away seconds later and Izaya opened his eyes to glare at him.

"As I said Shizu-chan, I don' know what you're talking about. What you're doing right now is considered as molestation, any more and it'll become rape." He ignored the slightly breathless quality in his voice, the venom he'd tried for was too feeble to really notice. Izaya's control was slipping again and Shizuo seemed to notice, blonde eyebrow tweaking upwards, large body pressing closer to Izaya's lean one.

"Really?" Izaya pursed his lips, fists clenching as he resisted the urge to give in. He turned his head away, looking for one of his hidden blades. In a fight he had a better chance of evading him but as it was he'd lose sooner or later since his usual trick of destroying minds never worked on Shizuo.

"And if I did?" A big hand cupped his chin, turning it to face Shizuo.

"What?" Izaya huffed. Stupid blonde, making him explain everything.

"If I did know about the tapes?" He stated and blue eyes locked onto his, shades lost during their struggle.

"You have feelings for me?" Izaya swallowed, unable to turn away in this position. He was cornered.

"I never said that." He grumbled as Shizuo's thumb ran over his lower lip. The blonde chuckled, blue eyes glinting.

"You don't have to, Izaya~" Izaya watched as he grinned down at him, the blonde forcing his lips to Izaya's once more. Shizuo's tongue ran along his lip briefly. "Hmm." The blonde pulled away, eyes bright as Izaya trembled. "Strawberry milk~" He purred. "My favourite."

* * *

Shizuo could feel Izaya shaking in his grasp, his eyes picking up the brief glimpses of desire that passed through the smaller male's gaze. He'd thought about it all day and now he knew that he had feelings for the Flea, he'd fully accepted it. It didn't matter to him why he felt this way, now he did all that really mattered to him was whether Izaya felt the same. He leant down again to kiss Izaya's lips, running his tongue over his bottom lip, feeling the slight give as Izaya half complied to his silent plea for entrance.

Shizuo knew Izaya was proud and would probably never admit to any feelings but years of knowing the Flea gave Shizuo enough knowledge to realise that Izaya was acting weird. Shizuo knew he wasn't particularly smart but he could read people almost as well as Izaya could, it'd come in handy in his debt collecting and it came in handy when dealing with the Flea. He knew that the Flea felt something. He could see it in his feeble struggling and in how easily he succumbed to his advances.

Shizuo pressed his tongue against the Flea's lips forcing it through the open barrier of Izaya's teeth and slipping it into his mouth. He memorised the taste as he moved his tongue against the informants, jostling him into returning the action and beginning a desperate struggle of wills. Izaya whined, breathing heavily through his nose, trembling in his grasp. Shizuo smirked, nipping at the brunette's lip, enjoying the startled gasp it drew from his prey. He pulled away, looking at the Flea's tightly shut eyes and trembling lips. He liked this, chuckling, he leant closer, breathing down the Flea's neck, mouth by his ear. "Izaya~" He smiled widely at the Flea's whimper, muffled but loud in the empty apartment. Shizuo felt his blood run quicker through his veins, it was so strange to be in control, to see Izaya's well maintained masks slip and crumble. He could see Izaya becoming desperate, eyes opening and searching wildly for an escape route. Sighing, Shizuo pulled Izaya's arms upwards and placing them onto his own shoulders. It was a risky mood yet he knew Izaya preferred knives to hand to hand combat otherwise he was in a great position to be strangled. Shizuo felt Izaya tense beneath his hands as they slid down from their positions to land on the informants hips. He kissed unresponsive lips before nuzzling his head into the crook of Izaya's neck, breathing against the pale skin exposed there. Oh, how he wanted to taste it. His tongue slid out without warning, leaving a wet trail over the Flea's skin.

"Ngh." He could feel Izaya's hands grip his vest as the whimper fled the brunette's lips. He nipped, marring the vast expanse of untouched flesh. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya gasped and Shizuo bit harder, sucking the skin and working a dark mark into existence. The Flea's taste taking over him, igniting his desire. The Flea whimpered, hands clenching tightly, mouth clamping shut, muffling any more noises that escaped without permission. Shizuo chuckled at the useless attempt, licking upwards towards the Flea's ear, catching the scent of smoke in his hair. He dismissed it form his mind, more important things to think off at the moment. He nipped at the lobe feeling Izaya twitch. He pulled away, catching red eyes open and alert, face flushed red. Grinning, he teased the smaller male.

"Give in already Flea, I know you want to. I know you want this." He let his hand slide upwards beneath the informant's shirt, sliding over warm skin, pushing the shirt upwards as it moved. The Flea's heartbeat quickened and Shizuo could feel it through his palm. His thumb grazed a nipple and Shizuo watched the Flea scowl, face flushing further, contrasting harshly against the rest of his pale skin. Shizuo ignored him, leaning down and working over his mark again as his thumb kneaded at the nipple, feeling the nub harden as he pinched it. Izaya's tremors were becoming stronger and the silence was filled with the informant's harsh breathing. He gripped Izaya's hip harder as his other hand slip from the nipple, over the flat stomach, skimming the Flea's bellybutton and settling on the waistband of his pants. He felt Izaya tense again but no resistance came so Shizuo continued. His fingers skilfully unclipped the belt, buttons following soon after revealing the bulge of Izaya's arousal. Shizuo smirked, hand moving to grip it, kneading it through the fabric of the Flea's boxers. A small gasp broke free and Shizuo felt proud to be eliciting this reaction from the other. Long fingers dug into his shoulder as the Flea tried to keep his composure. Shizuo pulled away, looking into the brunette's face. Red eyes were blazing, glaring at him. The trembling had become stronger, the brunette now vibrating unsteadily. Shizuo held back a laugh at seeing Izaya so flushed, desperately trying to hide his emotions, teeth biting hard into his lip to prevent any noise escaping. Tutting, Shizuo captured Izaya's lips, pulling the lower one away form his teeth, sucking at the broken skin. He felt the informant whimper, hands pulling at his vest. Shizuo pressed closer, the Flea was nothing if not determined. But two could play at that game. Growling slightly, he stopped rubbing, hand sliding beneath the wet fabric, feeling warm precum wet his fingers as he gripped hard, drawing a pained gasp from the smaller male.

"Hn." Izaya squeaked at his touch and Shizuo eased is grip slightly, feeling the heated flesh begin to slide from is grip. He tightened it again, making sure his grip was looser than before.

"Izaya~" He called, kissing the other again as his thumb rubbed over the head of the Flea's erection. The informant jerked, hands clenching tightly, nails scraping his skin even through the fabric.

"Shit." Shizuo raised an eyebrow finding it strange to hear Izaya cursing. Izaya was doing a great job of holding back otherwise. Shizuo pulled his face away, tongue sliding out to wet his lips as he continued his ministrations. The brunette's head dropped and Shizuo heard the strangled moan that escaped, feeling the Flea's hips rock slightly. He was obviously desperate for release or even the slightest bit of friction. Shizuo pressed his forehead against Izaya's forcing the other to look upwards. He wanted to see his face. Red eyes pleaded with him, glare forgotten at the moment, flush dark across his cheeks. Shizuo liked this face. The half-lidded desperate look in the Flea's eyes, as he fought with him desires and lost, was priceless.

"Izaya~" He rubbed the tip again, feeling the moisture recollecting almost immediately. He could almost physically see Izaya lose to his emotions, eyes clouding slightly as the smaller body leant into him.

"Shi, Shizu-chan." Izaya whimpered and Shizuo stilled. Izaya whined. "Shizuo." Drunk Shizuo had taught him well. Smirking, he resumed his touching, capturing Izaya's lips and feeling the solid pressure as Izaya kissed back, body pressing closer. The Flea had finally given in. Shizuo licked the brunette's bottom lip, finding it opening at the touch allowing access easily. Thin fingers un-knit themselves, rising and lacing into his hair, pulling him closer as Izaya gave up all resistance.

* * *

Izaya felt his knees begin to give, desire sapping his strength. Strong arms caught him, picking him up with ease. Izaya ignored it, too busy exploring Shizuo's mouth with his tongue, enjoying the taste of the blonde, nicotine only faintly present. He felt the chill of his silk sheets against his back as he was lowered from the warm grasp and the blonde moved away. He whined at the loss until he noticed Shizuo was removing his vest and shirt, bare chest exposed to him. He shuddered, feeling the coil of warmth in the pit of his stomach sharpen at the sight. Izaya trembled as Shizuo's hands pushed at his own shirt, sliding it up and over his head easily, silk sheets warming with his body heat. Izaya didn't know what to do, mind screaming at him through the haze, words muffled into illegibility. With no other choice, Izaya did what he hated to do, he let his instinct take over, letting Shizuo guide him and reacting as his body told him to. He couldn't stifle a whimper as Shizuo leant over him, shirt now discarded elsewhere, large hands sliding down to his pants. Izaya bit at his lip, feeling his teeth cut into it, hands clenching in his sheets as Shizuo undressed him. The blonde calmly discarding them in favour of watching Izaya's reaction. The cold air met heated flesh and Izaya flushed darkly at having been exposed completely, knees clenching together automatically to protect some of his dignity. The blonde chuckled above him, strong hands easily separating Izaya's knees and allowing Shizuo to see him bare. Embarrassed, Izaya covered his face with his hands, wondering how he'd let it all escalate so quickly. He could feel the blonde's gaze travel over him, leaving searing trails in it's wake. A hand gently lay itself on his chest and Izaya trembled at the softness of the action. He could feel his back arching, pressing into the contact. Warm breath ghosting his skin as the blonde's lips pressed against his collarbone. Trailing down his chest to clamp down on his nipple, abusing the bud briefly, sucking and grazing it before moving on to it's twin.

"Ngh." He grunted, trying to keep himself silent as his last defiant act. A harsher nip at his nipple and Izaya jerked, feeling his erection rub against Shizuo's bare skin. He hissed at the suddenness of the contact, finding his attempts at silence failing him. He shifted, feeling his knee press against the blonde's crotch, stilling as Shizuo pulled away groaning at the contact. Hesitant, Izaya lifted his arms, sliding them round Shizuo's shoulders to pull the blonde into a kiss. He wouldn't be able to make any noise if his mouth was occupied, he pressed upwards as Shizuo responded eagerly, large hands gripping his hips shifting him to allow more skin to skin contact. He could feel the blonde's chest press against his own, feel the thud of the protozoan's heart beating at a similar speed to his own. Izaya felt a tongue against his lips and opened his mouth, letting his own tongue fight the blonde's for dominance, nails scraping down Shizuo's back, legs hooking round the blonde's waist. He'd researched it all, feeling out of his depth but desperate to know what Shizuo had stirred in him. He'd barely glanced at a lot of it, freaked out and embarrassed, still mostly in denial about his feelings. He scowled, the blonde was taking it too slowly. He desperately wanted more, he'd had enough with the foreplay. Trying to speed Shizuo along, he trust his hips upwards to meet the bulge in Shizuo's pants, whimpering but repeating the action eagerly, nails digging deeper as he pulled away slightly to speak. " Shizuo~" He whined, hearing the blonde groan in approval of his movements. Izaya let himself be pried off as Shizuo shifted, trying to remove the rest of the bothersome clothing. He trembled, nervous. He'd never done this before, never even thought of doing it either. Izaya really hoped Shizuo knew what he was doing. The blonde finished removing their clothes and Izaya barely caught a glance of Shizuo before the blonde had gotten in his face, blocking the view. A hand was pressed against his lips.

"Suck." Shizuo ordered and Izaya complied automatically, hands grabbing the blonde's as he opened his mouth, licking and sucking the digits, coating them with his spit. Izaya let the hand go, finding it odd that someone as gruff as Shizuo would taste sweet. His eyes locked onto the blonde's, bolts of desire worming their way down his spine at Shizuo's ravenous expression. A wet trail was left on his chest as Shizuo moved his hand downwards across his stomach and over his thigh. He stilled, feeling wet pressure against his backside and opened his mouth to say something. Probably to freak out but Shizuo quieted him, catching him in a kiss as a finger pushed into him. Izaya whimpered at the intrusion, a second finger joining the first quickly. The pain was sharp and Izaya gripped Shizuo's shoulders hard, trying to get Shizuo to notice his discomfort. The blonde pulled away. "Relax Izaya, i'll make you feel good." Izaya felt the warmth of a hand grip his length, rubbing and tugging roughly. The friction dulled the pain and Izaya barely noticed a third join the others, the blonde's head dropping down to kiss him again, successfully scattering Izaya's thoughts. Izaya's eyes closed as he kissed back. The kiss was deep, their tongues dancing as Izaya was stretched. Shizuo the first to pull away. "Izaya." Red eyes opened, settling on Shizuo and the animalistic look he was giving him.

"S, Shizuo." He whined as the fingers left him. He wanted them back, had enjoyed the odd feeling of being filled. The grip on his hips tightened and Izaya stared into blue eyes. The silence spoke volumes and Izaya stilled, letting Shizuo cover his lips once more as something bigger and warmer than a finger penetrated him. He tensed, feeling Shizuo groan against him.

"Fuck Izaya," The blonde's voice soothed him and he felt Shizuo stop when he filled him. The heat was unbearable and Izaya shifted, getting used to the feeling.

"Shizuo." He whispered and the blonde moved, sliding out then forcing himself back in again, easily catching Izaya's prostate the first time, white blinding his vision. "Ah!" The moan passed his lips before Izaya noticed it and Shizuo groaned by his ear. The blonde's movements stopped and Izaya whimpered, aching for release. Blue eyes locked onto his.

"Beg." Izaya stilled furious but the need was stronger and digging his nails into Shizuo's shoulder to show his anger, he leant up to Shizuo's ear. Throwing his pride away to get what he wanted.

"Please." He whispered and the blonde's chuckle vibrated through him. "Hn, please~" He repeated. "Shizuo." This seemed to be enough and Izaya found his lips covered once more, blonde pulling out and pushing back in with more force, drawing a moan from him with ease. A quick, brutal pace was being set and Izaya pressed himself into it, arching and rocking to meet each thrust. His hands fell, gripping the pillow beneath his head. Prostate abused constantly, white clouding his vision. Izaya let his legs be moved allowing the brute more access, deepening the connection. Izaya shuddered, feeling himself begin to lose control.

* * *

Shizuo felt the Flea's grip tighten at the change in angle. He could tell he was breathing heavily, moaning loudly at every thrust. Completely undisguised. Red eyes half-lidded, the colour burning like fire. This Izaya was addictive. Izaya arched in his grip, forcing a groan from Shizuo's lips at his tightness. It was obviously the Flea's first time. The smaller males movements clumsy as he had to be guided through the act. Shizuo buried his face into the pale neck, biting down on the tender spot he'd mad earlier. He felt Izaya clamp down on him tighter, crying out as he nearly lost it.

"Hn!" Shizuo could feel the precum sticking to his chest as Izaya's erection pressed against him. Red eyes closed in pleasure as he moved. Shizuo growled, silently swearing to himself that this would not be the last time he saw this. He slowed his pace, watching Izaya's eyes open slightly, focusing on him. He was definitely going to make sure he did this again. If only to see this side of the Flea again. Completely uninhibited and wanton. Smirking at the clouded gaze, Shizuo resumed his pace, feeling Izaya jolt at the change, losing control quickly, warmth spilling over both their chests as red eyes closed. "Shizuo!" The informant cried and he himself stepped over the edge. Feeling the Flea clamp down on him as he called his name, Shizuo groaned, seed spilling from him. He rode out the orgasm, feeling drained as it left him. He let himself drop onto Izaya, face hovering over the informants, the Fleas, his enemies... Red eyes opened, both of them breathing heavily. Neither spoke as Shizuo pulled away, removing himself from the smaller male. He shifted before leaning over him again. Thin arms rose, hands sliding across slick skin, thin fingers twisting into his hair. Shizuo smiled as Izaya lifted his head to press warm, bruised lips against his own. Feeling content, Shizuo pressed back, relishing the simplicity of the kiss. No fighting, no tongues or teeth just lips, soft against his own. The gentle pressure satisfyingly simple.

Sighing, Shizuo pulled away, letting his body fall onto it's side, one arm still draped over Izaya's chest. He expected the other the scowl, scream or kick him out. Shifting in his newly claimed spot, Shizuo watched as Izaya sat up, looking down at himself, eye twitching before he flopped backwards, falling back onto the pillows. Shizuo tensed as Izaya rolled to face his direction, expecting a harsh comment only for the Flea to press his face into his chest. He stilled, feeling the informant's breath against his skin. Hesitant arms slid beneath his own and Shizuo felt Izaya's palms press against his back as the Flea shifted closer. Shizuo let his arms circle the smaller male, pleased when he wasn't refused. He pressed his face into Izaya's hair, damp with sweat, the Flea's smell strong. Shizuo smiled, inhaling the scent he'd memorised years ago after their first few meetings. He could feel Izaya's breathing slowing, the informant, once his enemy, falling asleep in his arms. He really did have to do this again. He pulled the blankets over them both and smiling widely, he closed his eyes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Holy! Last Chapter :) Tying up all the loose ends :)

* * *

Izaya woke surrounded by warmth, feeling his senses filled with Shizuo. The brute's arms round him, warm body pressed against his, scent invading his nose. He pulled back, finding Shizuo's grip tightening at his movement. Sighing softly, Izaya settled back down, taking a mental note of all his aches instead. He would notice one and with it would come the thoughts, memories and emotions of last night so Izaya stopped. Huffing, he rolled back into Shizuo's chest, trying to come up with and excuse or something to explain his actions. He didn't want to admit he had feelings for the brute after all they'd been through and even if he did, his pride wouldn't let him. He calmed his breathing, pretending to still be asleep to buy himself more time. After several seconds he felt Shizuo shift beside him.

* * *

The warmth was comfortable but Shizuo dragged himself from sleep. He forced himself to move, eyes opening to brown hair and the Flea's room. He shifted, moving his arms from beneath the smaller male, who made no move to stop him. He watched Izaya's chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm, the same as it had all night. Yawning, Shizuo stretched, running a hand through his hair when he'd finished. He looked over to the Flea again.

"Izaya?" He asked the sleeping form before poking it sharply in the head. Red eyes snapped open.

"What the hell?!" Izaya shouted. Shizuo rolled his eyes, Izaya was so loud in the morning. He grinned as Izaya huffed, rubbing at his poked forehead.

"I'm going to use your shower. I have work in an hour." He looked Izaya over, taking in all the bruises and bites he'd sustained. "I'd advise you to take the day off." The Flea glared at him and Shizuo chuckled, hand reaching over and smoothing down Izaya's bed hair. "By the way," He leant in close to the brunette's ear. "We really need to do this again." He pulled back, kissing Izaya's lips briefly, pleased at the shiver Izaya failed to suppress. Shizuo lightly pressed Izaya back down onto the bed, kissin him again before standing and gathering his clothes. He slipped out the room to the shower next door, shivering at the cool air and the heavy silence filling the apartment.

* * *

Izaya watched the ceiling, hearing Shizuo's footsteps pause outside the bathroom. He was used to the silence, sound-proofing invaluable in his line of work and solitude part of the job. It was strange hearing movement that wasn't his own or Namies. He curled himself into a ball, still feeling drained and slightly sore. Izaya closed his eyes, half listening to Shizuo moving about before he remembered his revenge... he still needed to get revenge on Shizuo. He sighed, smart enough to realise that he was pulling a blank and this was Shizuo's win for once. Izaya shifted, pressing his face into the pillow beside him, smelling Shizuo's scent and his own.

* * *

Izaya woke to footsteps approaching the bed, opening his eyes to find Shizuo before him, clean and neatly dressed in yesterday's clothes. The blonde adjusted his shades, leaning over to kiss him again. Izaya let him, closing his eyes, feeling Shizuo's hand caress his cheek gently. It was almost hard to believe that he was the protozoan, the person who couldn't control his own strength. The one who was always causing damage despite his peace-loving nature. Twice as hard to believe in a moment like this that they were enemies out to kill each other mere hours before. Izaya felt Shizuo pull away so he opened his eyes. The blonde grinned, completely happy with his silence.

"I'm going now." Shizuo smiled,waving at him before turning and Izaya watched him leave, hearing his footsteps move away then the door shutting behind him. Izaya sighed, running a hand over his face as he sat up. He ran a hand over his neck, flinching when it met the area Shizuo had seemed so obsessed with. He probably had a huge, dark mark there which meant goodbye V-necks once again. Scowling, Izaya slid off the bed, moving slowly to the bathroom to see what damage the blonde had caused. He stumbled, sitting on the edge of the bathtub to look into his full-length mirror. He shivered at the cold air, missing the warmth of his bed and Shizuo's body heat. The mark on his neck was dark against his skin and Izaya winced at the bruises littering his arms and the more vivid ones at his hips. Sighing, he climbed into his shower, switching it on and letting the spray wash away the sweat and semen. He leant back against the wall, making a list of what he had to do today.

1. Tell Namie of his return and allow her to finish her holiday for the remaining two months. an manage without her plus she'd probably comment on his injuries.

2. See Shinra, revenge for his babbling.

3. See how Erika is.

4. Decide what to do about Shizuo.

* * *

Shinra hummed, logging onto the camera network they'd set up for the plan. He was bored without Celty so h decided to see what Izaya was up to. He sped through the recorded footage until something caught his eye. Shizuo was pressing Izaya against the door of his apartment. His sober, determined touches slowly breaking Izaya's resistance. Shinra fast-forwarded, finding it awkward to watch his two best friends 'get along' with each other. He stopped the image as a topless Shizuo crouched over Izaya, who stared up at him blushing furiously. He didn't need to see more to know what went on next. Shinra grinned, turning in his chair, grin fading as he paled instantly at the sight before him. Izaya stood in front of him, wearing his usual outfit with the exception of his shirt which had been replaced with one which covered his neck. His wrists deftly flicking a blade open an closed, eyes glinting dangerously. Izaya was pissed.

"What so we have here?" He asked, grinning evilly. Shinra smiled weakly.

"Hi Izaya." He winced as Izaya stepped forwards, knife catching the light.

"You do know I'll have to punish you~" He cooed and Shinra tensed, preparing himself for the worst.

"Tell Celty I love her okay?"

* * *

Author's note: And thus it's the end :) Review please :) Not too sure how to go from here which is why it's the last chapter. :) Thanks for reading and for all your support :)


End file.
